Haunted
by yougottabekiddingme
Summary: Kurt Hummel is 21 years old, working as a fashion designer trainee and recently moved in with boyfriend Sebastian. Childhood a dark, fuzzy memory, he just wants to live normally at last. However, something isn't right in the air. And it isn't the house. Warnings; Character death, sex references, violence, Toby/Demon!Blaine. Parings, Kurtbastian, possessed!Klaine.
1. I wanna go on a ghost hunt!

_**AN: Hi guys, so I've been thinking for a while about a paranormal/glee crossover. Originally, it was going to be a klaine fanfiction- but while kurtbastain is the pairing for the moment everything will flow and work into the direction of the plot I'm going in. This is a crossover of the Paranormal Activity trilogy series and Glee, and I'm going to try and follow some of the film script and most of the original plot- but I have to change main things around because of keeping everyone in character, ect. **_

_**If you've seen the film- don't be surprised when I fill you in that this is not a happy story. So, here are the warnings! Swearing, violence, character death, sex /sex references and all that jazz that ain't appropriate for all you kids out there. Also, because it's fucking hard to write just in camera form (no…I couldn't write something like Little Numbers to save the life of me) there are going to be little off camera bits in italics- just so nobody starts screaming at me I've butchered anything. **_

_**So, read on, then! **_

The camera flickered, black and white until colour and light came into view. The shaky image of a kitchen being filmed. A muffled voice came from behind it, male and cursing.

'Damn it- ah…ah, got it.'

The sound of a vehicle built up in the background, the camera filming a short trip away from the kitchen, into a white-walled hallway and a hand shot out into the image, reaching for the handle of the front door.

Outside in the sloping driveway a green chevy car was parked, the engine suddenly cut and Kurt stepped out, smiling as he tugged off his sunglasses and adjusted the folders in his arms and satchel slipping along his right shoulder. He turned his attention to the camera, smile slipping into an amused smirk.

'Hi baby,' Sebastian's voice could be heard clearly as he focused the lens on his boyfriend.

'What's with the camera, Bas? Where's your smaller handheld one?'

'Oh, this huge ass camera filming your beautiful face?'

Kurt sighed as he came closer to the camera, recording his every move as he passed Sebastian and placed his things on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He leaned against it his expression a little wary.

'Bas….come on. You're not seriously thinking your little 'ghost hunt' is going to work, do you?'

Sebastian laughed and zoomed out slightly, so Kurt's lithe figure could be clearly seen, arms folded and hip jutted out as he awaited an answer.

'Well I think it's going to be pretty interesting, with all those little ghosties following us to our beautiful new home.'

'Capturing paranormal phenomena is not interesting. It's creepy. Honestly, Bas, why do you keep stealing stuff from your workplace? I'm pretty sure that's a criminal offense.'

'It's a good thing I haven't mentioned the cost of it then.'

Kurt giggled and eased himself off of the counter and headed for the stairs, the camera shaking a little as Sebastian followed after him.

'It's a good thing you're hot, dinner? I'm hungry.'

'Ooh, I'd rather have the camera see you get changed.'

'Oh my _god Sebastian.' _

'Alright, _alright. _ I'm making dinner. Calling Domino's right now!'

'Aw, baby I love it when you cook-' Kurt's voice mockingly cooed from the top of the stairs.

The camera rustled as it caught Sebastian's heavy sigh, now pointing at Kurt once again as he flicked through a folder, glasses perched on his nose and the TV quietly buzzing on the right wall.

Sebastian's foot, where his two legs could be seen outstretched in front of the camera, lifted lazily and poked Kurt's jean-clad leg.

'Baby..'

'What?'

'You're okay with this, aren't you? Cause the camera loves you.'

Kurt groaned, tipping his head back in frustration and turned it to glare as Sebastian, folder forgotten as it slid from his lap and hit the floor.

'I just…I just find it a bit weird. Is that thing going to be on twenty four seven? Filming our every move? I'm fairly sure my morning face would probably blow it up.'

Sebastian could heard laughing lightly, poking Kurt with his foot again.

'No, I'm just going to film the stuff that happens to us, anything moving or any weird ass shit. We'll be able to capture it perfectly-'

'So like a little creepy movie journal that we can look back on in ten years?' Kurt scoffed.

'No- look, for peace of mind? I'm doing this for us baby. Whatever we capture, well, it's gonna help us figure out whatever's going on around here.'

'You mean what's going on with _me.' _

'Kurt, Jesus…'

The camera shifted as Sebastian moved, he could now be seen for the first time since filming hours before, thin jawline and flushed cheeks and hair a little mussed as he made sure it was set properly on the table under it before abandoning it to reach over to pull Kurt over to him and onto his chest.

From the low angle the couple could be seen from the waist up, Sebastian's arms around Kurt as his boyfriend with his head on his chest with a thoughtful expression.

'Once we know what's going on around the _house_,' Sebastian emphasised, 'then we can act appropriately, you know, like call one of those exorcists- or what' that show I watch? The one with the paranormal shit….Ghost Hunters!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'you saw it _once.'_

'Look, whatever. To be honest with you babe, maybe it's just one of the damn neighbours. That family with the creepy kid opposite us, peeping through the windows who's obsessed with you.'

'Well it would be interesting if a ten year old kid had been my stalker since I was eight years old, having managed to stay out of sight for half a decade,' Kurt's tone low and tired, barely picking up the words.

There was a silence between them, Sebastian's hand stroking through Kurt's hair, the camera picking up their breathing.

'We'll figure it out, whatever it is. I promise babe.'

'You're still an idiot.'

'I love you too.'

'You know, I've been thinking...' Kurt called from where the bathroom light was coming from, Sebastian's face right up in the camera, recording his darting eyes and curling lip.

'You alright there? Yeah- I think you're okay…'

From the right, Kurt's figure stopped in front of the door and stared, body half hidden by Sebastian's head blocking the camera.

'Are you seriously talking to that thing? You are kidding me right now...'

'What? I'm making sue everything's in working order, babe. Do we have enough batteries for it?'

Sebastian turned away from the camera and took Kurt into his arms, Kurt's arms winding around his neck, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

'Yes, we do, but your meant to be in love with me- not your stolen work camera,' Kurt teased with a smile on his lips.

'Not stolen- borrowed. Anyway, you'll have to get used to it because it's going to be spending the night with us.'

The sound of the doorbell rang and Kurt gently pushed Sebastian away, 'cute, Bas, very cute. Now shut that damn thing off, pizza's here.'

Sebastian let Kurt slip away from his arms, shaking his head lightly with a fond grin when his boyfriend disappeared out the bedroom door and down the unlit stairs. He walked towards the camera and reached for the off button.

'Testing-testing- wait is this thing on?'

Kurt sighed in front of the mirror where he watched into the mirror at Sebastian behind him recording their reflections. Kurt was moisturising, wearing only sweat pants, his chest and arms bare. Sebastian toothily grinned with a breath, looking into the camera. There was a swoosh of water as Kurt turned on the taps, rinsing off the foam from his amused face.

'This is the last test right? You've checked it ten times now,' he lightly complained, reaching for the towel and patting his face dry.

'Four-' Sebastian corrected, 'just say something, would you?'

Kurt huffed, flinging the towel away and crossing his arms turning his back on the mirror, now staring straight at the camera, but there was a faint smile ghosting his lips.

'Hello, Sebastian, I am the best friend in the world and you're a dick.'

'Fuck off. Well, video's pretty good,' the camera moved sideways a little along with Kurt's body as Sebastian proceeded to examine it.

'Right, sound. Kurt, say something.'

Kurt sat himself on the sink and Sebastian let out a breath.

'Well, I've always wanted to fuck you in the bathroom.'

Kurt only shot him a bitch look.

'Dickhead.'

'Okay- okay! Sorry. No, seriously, can you just like, say something?'

'What do you want me to say?'

'Dunno. Like, whisper though.'

Kurt giggled and lowered his voice. 'Can you hear me like this?'

'No, whisper.'

'I am.'

'No, you're not even trying. Come on princess, cooperate. Whisper!'

'I'm whispering now,' Kurt whispered just loud enough to be audible. Sebastian let out a pleased noise and reached to squeeze Kurt's thigh.

'That was a beautiful whisper, think we got it on camera too. This microphone is so worth borrowing.'

Kurt's face brightened and he slipped off the sink to curl into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian turned them around and lifted his arm to angle the camera to film their reflections again and smiled at it.

'Aw, isn't this cute.'

Kurt snorted, his head tucked under Sebastian's chin, looking content in his boyfriend's warming embrace.

'Maybe but I'm the one that makes us hot.'

Sebastian laughed in disbelief, playfully tapping Kurt on the back of the head.

'Well you've just ruined the fucking moment now.'

They pulled away and Kurt looked up into the camera and tapped the lens playfully, causing the camera to jerk when Sebastian let out a squawk, pulling back abruptly.

'Fucking hell- watch it! Poke the lens out I'm gonna-'

'Pay for it?'

'Funny, Kurt. Real cute.'

Kurt only smirked and winked saucily, stepping away from the camera and back into the bedroom, Sebastian and the camera following him.

'So, like, know any tricks to get it to come out? I mean, you're the one you think it's following after all.'

Kurt sighed deeply as he flopped into the bed, laying onto his side, frowning now.

'No, just, I don't want to happen at all. I don't remember much, but I know I don't want it to happen. We shouldn't force it to happen.'

The couple were quiet for a moment, Kurt's fingers playing with the bed sheets until he lifted his eyes again.

'I mean, if it catches something then that's great, we have evidence, but I don't want to give it any reason to…you know….we just don't know what it is or what it's capable of, so..'

'It's okay, I get it.'

Sebastian's tone was softer now, 'but hey, be pretty cool if we did catch something, yeah?'

'Yeah, it would.'

Kurt paused, 'you do believe me right? This whole haunting thing.'

'Course I do, borrowed this right?' He jiggled the camera, the dim image of Kurt on the bed slipping before focusing again when Sebastian straightened it.

Sebastian was silent, his smirk almost audible as he ran the camera slowly up and down Kurt's body, slightly arched now as Kurt seemed to catch on, propping himself up on his elbows, raising his round ass up with a little wriggle.

From behind the camera, Sebastian let out a long moan at the sight and neared the bed to film in on Kurt's face, plump slips smirking and eyes hooded and dark. Sebastian moaned again, softer this time.

'Fucking…..god, baby. You're so hot; I just want to- whoa- the fuck was that? Did you hear that?'

He ripped the camera away from a very annoyed Kurt, walking to the doorway and pointing the camera to the dark stairs.

'You hear it? Was that the fridge?'

'It was the fucking ice maker, Bas.'

'_FUCK.' _

Kurt's laughter could be heard from the bed, the bed springs squeaking as he moved on it. Sebastian turned the camera away from the door, grumbling.

'Fucker is only gonna come out when we sleep up here? Nice.'

Kurt giggled, the camera briefly recording him watching Sebastian turn around to film the bedroom. It was clean and comfy, a box or two in the corner with remaining unpacked belongings. Rail rack of clothes and dangling material of Kurt's past and present projects. A dresser against the far wall next to the window with pictures of them, friends, family. Sebastian lazily set the camera on each one; he chuckled when he came to the middle one, an image of a newly sixteen year old Kurt.

'I was just like to take a moment, to admire the utmost beauty.'

'Fuck you, five years ago you wouldn't have thought twice about making fun about my baby fat face.'

'Your baby fat face was a good look for sixteen,' Sebastian cooed still focusing the camera on the photo, 'what was it you used to call yourself….? Penguin…?'

'Oh god,' Kurt groaned in the background, 'I don't even want to remember the, and I quote, ''sex appeal of a baby penguin!'' God help me.'

Sebastian turned around again, walking towards the bed to set the camera on the bedside table, facing it at the top of the bed. Movement was heard, then Sebastian re-appeared on the bed to grab at Kurt, pinning him.

'Do I get that little show now?'

'Piss off.'

'Not even a strip tease?'

'How about a fuck-me-now?'

Sebastian smashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, hands roaming up and down Kurt's sides. The couple moaned when Kurt lifted his hips to grind up against Sebastian, but he pulled away suddenly and scrunched his fingers into the back of Sebastian's hair.

'I am not having sex on camera,' he whispered teasingly, 'switch it off or you're not getting any.'

Sebastian huffed in mock frustration, but obliged, reaching over for the off button.

_It watched them. Simply watched them. Watched the two lovers on the bed grind, push, gasp, kiss and lavish in ecstasy. It focused on Kurt's face. Then the man above him. _

_Anger. Anger so weak. It was weak. _

_Only having the energy to give the prey a taste of what it was in for. _

**AN; Okay, so that was the first chapter. This is only the beginning, so I'm sorry if anything was a bit boring. Next chapter should be up soon! Preview anyone? **

..

'_Oh my god,' Kurt mumbled as he stared at the computer screen. It wasn't much, but the camera jittered in Sebastian's excitement. _

'_Baby, looks like we got a visitor.' _


	2. This isn't a ghost this is so much worse

_**Quick update today! This chapter is pretty long, and a filler on vital information and all that shit. I hope it isn't too boring, I rather liked writing this one. Also, go the story cover picture updated! Yesh! **_

_**In this chapter we see evidence and psychic help for the couple. Doesn't mean that the thing isn't watching them…. **_

_**WARNINGS. Character death, sex/sex references, violence, swearing, Toby/Demon!Blaine. all that jazz. **_

_**Go ahead, read on! **_

…..

The camera blinked on, focusing in the brightly lit bathroom and started to record a tired looking Kurt.

'And this is what Kurtie looks like in the morning- isn't he gorgeous?'

'Mmmph..'

Kurt leaned down from where he was brushing his teeth and spat in the sink so he could talk.

'Ugh, I look like shit.'

Sebastian laughed behind him, sidestepping so he and the camera were both reflected in the mirror. He smirked down at Kurt who let out a yawn, grabbing a glass to rinse with.

'What do you want for breakfast baby?'

'Since when do you make breakfast?'

'Since I cooked last night?'

Kurt looked up in the mirror to glare at Sebastian's reflection.

'You ordered a fucking pizza. From Domino's.'

'So? That counts as effort. So, what would you like to eat this morning my dearest?'

'I don't know…whatever I guess.'

'I don't think whatever is a food.'

'Piss off.'

Kurt proceeded to wash his face and Sebastian turned to leave the room, the camera suddenly spinning to the bathroom door.

'Right, toast or scrambled eggs?'

'Which one are you less likely to burn?'

'…eggs?'

'Scrambled eggs it is then.'

'Awesome.'

Sebastian kept the camera going as he walked down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. The camera suddenly shifted as he stopped in his tracks, noticing something.

'Hey, babe?'

'Yeah?' Kurt called back.

'Did you drop my keys on the floor last night?'

'The fuck? Hang on!'

Quick footsteps moved around upstairs, down the stairs and in seconds Kurt was in the room. Sebastian pointing the camera at him.

'What?' Kurt asked, looking over the camera at Sebastian's face.

'My key's, look. They're in the middle of the floor.'

Sebastian focused on the keys, zooming in and out every few seconds. Kurt took a step forward into camera view and spoke.

'Where did you leave them?'

'On the counter!'

'Are you sure they didn't fall out of your pocket?'

'I always leave them in the same spot, next to your wallet. Come on babe, I never have them in my pocket when I'm in the house. I swear, this is undeniable first look evidence.'

Kurt just sighed and bent down to pick them up, placing them back on the counter. The camera swerved up to Kurt's unimpressed expression and a huff came from behind the camera.'

'Baby, this is some sort of evidence of a paranormal force!'

'Yes, the evil forces come from beyond the grave to move your keys. You probably just dropped them, Bas.'

'Are you fucking kidding me right now?'

Kurt simply laughed, moving up to the camera, darkening it and a kissing noise was heard.

'Go make our breakfast.'

'Fuck twat ghosts.'

…

_It watched the interaction. It was pleased of the reaction from the prey. Kurt was unaffected. _

_Anger. _

_It wanted it's host's attention. _

…_._

The camera rustled as Sebastian angled it, filming Kurt walking into the living room with a filled laundry basket in his arms. Sebastian shifted and Kurt looked up, noticing him.

'What are you doing up there?'

'I'm filming you?'

'What happened to not us, but what happens to us?'

'I'm bored?'

'That's what I love about you, your maturity,' Kurt cooed sarcastically as he started to take clothing out of the basket, folding them into piles on the couch.

'I love you too. Hey, psychics coming today. Big day!'

'Yeah, he should be here within hour, I think.'

….

The camera flickered on, starting to record Kurt's curious face until he smiled and turned it around, pleased with himself.

'Okay, let's go and find Sebastian, psychics gonna be here soon. Wonder if how he's feeling about it, my guess? Very excited.'

Kurt was steadier with the camera, walking carefully with it into the study where Sebastian was sat at a computer desk, working.'

'Bas,' Kurt said in a sing-song voice, 'psychics' gonna be here soon. Right, tell me how so very excited you are that he's coming. Within the hour.'

Sebastian looked up at the camera and tilted his head to show his cocky expression.

'I am so excited, I like, can't even contain it.'

Kurt giggled and was suddenly captured as he poked him in the forehead.

'Wow, you really are excited. Why don't you just let it all out?'

'I would, but I might scare out little ghostie friend away.'

'Isn't that a good thing?'

'Yeah, but then that psychics visit would be a waste of time.'

'Okay….hey, what's on the screen? Is that us?'

Kurt lifted to camera to face the computer screen, paused at exactly 2:12:55 am. It was a dark, blue tinted image of their room, both of them cuddled up in bed. The camera rustled as Kurt breathed out steadily.

'Yeah, it's something I actually caught last night.'

'Did they take your underwear too?'

'Fuck off.'

'Just show me.'

There was a click of a mouse below the camera, and Sebastian reached over to turn up the speakers. Kurt kept the camera focused on the screen. It was quiet for a moment, then suddenly, creeping in the direction of the hallway five heavy boot sounding footsteps were heard.

'Oh my god,' Kurt mumbled as he stared at the computer screen. It wasn't much, but the camera jittered in Kurt's excitement.

'Baby, looks like we got a visitor.'

…

'So I thought like, psychics are meant to be on time. They're professionals, right? Why can't he just like foresee into the future that traffic was bad today!'

The camera was back in Sebastian's hands, watching Kurt's tiny waiting pace, he stopped and raised his eyebrows at the camera, gripping the top of the leather couch.

'Well aren't you switched on.'

'You know it babe.'

The camera jumped as they did as the doorbell suddenly rang. Sebastian got up as Kurt made a beeline towards the front door.

'You want me you bring the welcome music?'

'Can you not be a childish dick and act like a grownup for five minutes?'

Sebastian chuckled as he followed Kurt as he nearly tore the door open, filming as Kurt smiled brightly at a tall, greying man who looked to be in his late forties. He smiled back warmly and Kurt held out a hand.

'Hi, Dr. O'Malley?'

Dr.O'Malley took Kurt's hand and shook it, 'yes, hello, nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too, please, do come in.'

Kurt stepped aside to let the older man in, closing the door behind him. He blinked in surprise as Sebastian wielding the camera; Kurt came back into view and gestured to Sebastian before sitting on the couch.

'Oh, this is Sebastian by the way. My partner.'

Dr. O'Malley nodded and smiled, joining Kurt on the couch as Sebastian sat opposite them.

'Hi, Sebastian.'

'Cool to meet you, excuse the camera. So, like, do you like foresee stuff? Like when the traffic is gonna be bad?'

Kurt sent Sebastian daggers, but Dr. O'Malley smiled and nodded.

'It usually depends on the day, week, or time of day or month. I, however, will never hesitate when someone asks of me a vast distance.'

'Well we're very grateful for you to make the trip here, nevertheless,' Kurt said, seeming to physically relax.

Dr. O'Malley smiled at him kindly, and nodded in the camera's direction at Sebastian.

'You're more than welcome. Now, instead of simply trying to contact any energy or spirits first-'

'Isn't that like, kind of your job?'

'Sebastian, hush,' Kurt scolded at his boyfriend's interruption. Dr. O'Malley's smile faltered, than forced.

'Of course I will, that's what I'm here for. However the best way to do this is by me getting to know you both, about you two. If I have more information about your home life and past then it will give me a better idea on what we're all dealing with.'

Kurt nodded, 'of course. Excuse him. What would you like to know?'

Dr. O'Malley's expression was gentle, and his professional posture never slipped as he turned to look at Kurt again.

'Let's start with home life, shall we? So you two are together?'

'Yes.'

'Is your relationship good? Healthy?'

Sebastian zoomed in on Kurt as he smiled lightly over at him briefly, love in his eyes.

'Yeah, it's great.'

'Sex is great too!'

'Fu- shut up.'

Dr. O'Malley only shook his head at them, opening his mouth for the next question, shifting in his seat on the cough slightly.

'And how long have you two been together?'

'Since we were seventeen…so five years?'

…..

_Five years too long. _

…

'Yeah, and we're getting married in January,' Sebastian added, zooming in and nodding the camera at the sparkling silver engagement band on Kurt's ring finger.

…..

_Anger. _

….

'And health wise,' Dr. O'Malley asked casually, 'any past or current health or medical conditions?'

'No,' Sebastian replied.

Kurt laughed, 'well, Sebastian did break his leg when we were eighteen and in show choir!'

'For god's sake, that was because Nick tripped me- I have perfect balance I'll have you know.'

Dr. O'Malley laughed softly along with Kurt at the interaction, 'I don't think a past broken leg would really affect the forces of nature. Now, moving on to the things Kurt discussed with me on the phone. Now, you've told me about the moved keys-'

'And sounds,' Sebastian blurted out suddenly, causing Dr. O'Malley to stare at him, and then relax his expression once again.

'Sounds?'

Kurt nodded, 'yeah, with the camera thing, we've been trying to capture our own evidence, and minutes before you arrived Sebastian showed me some audio of shuffled footsteps on the landing last night.'

…

_Its host acknowledged it. It shivered in mild approval. _

…

Dr. O'Malley looked thoughtful for a second before responding slowly.

'That is interesting. Could you think of any electrical appliance or machine that might make that certain noise?'

'No, I've never heard anything like it,' Kurt chewed his lip.

'I see. How long have you lived in this residence?'

'Around two months, it that too early?'

'It depends on the history of the house. Do you know the previous residents? Deaths in the home? Anything like that?'

Kurt shook his head, 'not that I know of. The house is under Sebastian's name,' Kurt glanced up and over the camera, 'Bas?'

'It was brand new when I signed for it,' Sebastian confirmed, 'built ten months ago and never bought until us. Estate agent told me it was one of the last five housing lot's to be filled in on the cul de sac.'

Dr. O'Malley, who had seemed to be very interested politely took in Sebastian's information before taking out a note pad quickly and pen to write something down while he talked.

'Then that's something you have to consider, this being a new home you there may be some faults when it was built that were unknown from the lack of homeowners. Like maybe an animal, like the common stray cat or racoon or rodent that may have come out at night and made that noise.

A usually found problem could be electrical EMF readings which can give off the feeling of nausea or paranoia and such, or the water piping which can easily be mistaken for paranormal noises. People tend to hear these noises or experience EMF and immediately jump to the conclusion that there is something paranormal going on.'

He put the notebook down and became slightly more serious looking than before. The camera shifted slightly, the fingers of Sebastian's hands that held it tensing at the way Dr. O'Malley suddenly glanced over Kurt's head for a few seconds until his attention came back to Kurt himself, whom had not noticed the strange action as he had momentarily closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers at the sudden promise of explanation.

'Now, Kurt,' Dr. O'Malley suddenly, eyes now torn away from the inches above the young man's head.

…

_The human knew. _

_It was one of those humans. _

_No fear. _

_Curiosity only emitting from the male._

_It growled. _

…

'I understand you mentioned about past childhood,' he continued, 'should we call this a haunting, could you tell me about your experiences as a child? Were you at a young age?'

Kurt nodded, and the camera pulled back as Sebastian sat back with it, zooming in on his fiancé's face, not having heard the full story and fully interested.

'It started when I was eight, two months away from my ninth birthday,' Kurt said slowly, 'my mom had died a year prior and I was living with my dad and his girlfriend at the time. She had a son, Finn, he's my stepbrother.'

…..

_The intruding humans. _

…_. _

'Are or were you close? How old was he at the time?'

'He was six and a half, people used to think he was older because he was taller. We shared a room at the time; we spent a lot of time together while growing up. We're very close still.'

Kurt took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as he was watched remembering memories.

'What I mainly remember was what we experienced….well, whatever it was while we slept in our room every night. We….. I… often at night I would wake up to this, this _breathing. _I felt it on my face, on my neck. I would wake up from it and I would see this black mass at the end of my bed. It wasn't very tall, perhaps maybe a few inches shorter than me now. It sort of resembled….a… I think a man. It just looked like a solid shadow though….'

The camera was set down by Sebastian on the coffee table, filming the tall man as he got up to sit on the thick leather couch armrest behind Kurt to squeeze his shoulders comfortingly as Kurt's voice shook with past fear emotion but his eyes remained dry.

'It's okay Kurt,' Dr. O'Malley reassured, 'take your time. I'm here to listen to you.'

Kurt nodded and sucked in a breath.

'Well I wouldn't even move out of bed to get into Finn's. I would whisper to him to wake up, and he did every time.'

'Did he see the mass like you?'

'We both did,' Kurt reached up to take one of Sebastian's hands on his right shoulder, 'we both saw it. We couldn't move, we barely even breathed. I think we were too terrified to even cry, it was just horrifying.'

'How long did this normally last for?'

'I think maybe ten minutes, maybe fifteen,' Kurt replied, the camera recording how his face wasn't even concentrating on anything but his lap anymore.

'We couldn't really do anything, we just prayed for it to go away, and eventually it did, thank god.'

…..

_That wasn't right. _

_Its host should want it. _

_Surviving on its host's company had been enough. _

_Its host wasn't to have been afraid. _

_Anger. _

…_. _

'Are you religious at all Kurt?'

Kurt shook his head, 'no. I was before and during the events, I was only a kid who'd been brought up in a Christian family. It wasn't until after the fire that I stopped believing in God.'

'Fire?'

'Yeah, I can remember at all what happened after the mass in the bedroom occurrences, but then there was a fire. Nobody got hurt, thank god. But we lost nearly everything. We moved after that….but the fire….I don't know how it was caused.'

'Did the police or fire service discover anything on how it could have been caused?'

'I don't think so…. I don't even know if there was a criminal investigation. I'm not saying it was paranormal though, I don't…'

He trailed off.

'I understand, you're not jumping to the easily blameable explanation.'

'Yeah.'

Dr. O'Malley took out the notepad again, writing a few things down until he looked up to the couple once more.

'Just a few more things. After you moved, did anything else happen to you?'

Kurt shifted a little, the flex of Sebastian's arm holding him steady.

'This may sound crazy, but the years between eight and thirteen are completely gone from my memory. I don't remember anything until I reached my thirteenth birthday, I just woke up to my dad singing happy birthday….Finn smiling at me…..it was like a time jump.'

There was a long silence.

'One more thing,' Dr. O'Malley asked quietly, 'your parents, did you ever know if they experienced anything?'

'No. My mom died of cancer, but….she was really religious. Finn's mom, Carole, I don't really remember much of her. Maybe only a year of memories of her. My dad said she went missing suddenly, Finn didn't really seem very concerned. Neither did I. She left us at a young age. I have no idea why. I don' really remember my dad freaked out about anything.'

There was a pause, the sounds of Kurt's steady breathing and Dr. O'Malley putting away his notebook.

'This all seems rather strange Kurt,' he revealed, 'to be very honest with you I think this is some sort of connection with you. A very strong one, at that. With this childhood haunting I think that's what caused your memory lost. Post-traumatic stress probably caused your body to make the brain forget nearly all the fearful memories and experiences you had, but now you feel it's followed you.'

'Yeah…. It's not been very active though apart from the keys and footsteps. Can you….can you give us any advice? I just don't want it to get ugly, whatever it is.'

Dr. O'Malley nodded, suddenly standing up, Kurt following suit.

'Since this is very quiet activity so far, the best thing you can do right now is try and make calm and gentle contact with it. Don't be brash, keep on using to camera to record everything you find. If there's one thing I do advise, is to keep the house environment and your relationship very mellow and calm, don't bring strong emotions such as anger and sadness upon yourselves or each other.'

'Aha, I guess we shouldn't have Quinn over here anymore then.'

'Stop it, Bas.'

'Don't approach the entity with any fear either,' Dr. O'Malley continued, 'these sort of energies feed off negative energy, from what I can sense now and what you've told me. This may spur on the haunting, and right now all you want to do is make gradual contact and to be very calm about everything.'

He sighed suddenly, looking regretful.

'However, I have to be frank with you. I deal with ghosts. I specialize in communicating with spirits of dead humans. And, unfortunately, this is no human. Demons are very different. In fact, I'm very uncomfortable with it, and this is not my area.

I must warn you, this is nothing you can run from. When I said about being calm in this home, and with each other I cannot stress how important that is. Anything could trigger it, a bad vibe, lashing out, anything. This needs to be delt with very soon, or you might be faced with a problem. I'm going to put you in contact with Dr. Larce, who is a demonologist. He'll be here in a week or so to help you.'

'Is- is that all you can do then?' Kurt asked in a croaked voice.

'What about one of those Ouija board?' Sebastian suddenly blurted out, 'you said about making contact with it, what we use one of those and try to figure out what it wants, and what it's problem is with Kurt? We can give it want it wants, and then it's gone…right?'

Dr. O'Malley's face went to stone and he shook his head firmly, 'what it looks like it wants is Kurt, and if you bring in a spiritual board and attempt to play games with it your basically inviting the demon in, letting it know you want communication and that will cause problems beyond anybody's handle. Do you understand me?'

Sebastian went ridged and nodded stiffly.

'Yeah, I got it.'

…..

_It sensed fear. _

_The first fear in years. _

_It grinned slowly. _

…

'Hey, you two are going to be fine. Its calm right now, weak. Just sit tight for a week, and I'll send Dr. Larce here for you to nip this in the bud.'

'Thank you,' Kurt said genuinely, 'I'll take your word for it.'

Dr. O'Malley shook hands with Kurt, then Sebastian. Kurt walked him to the door, the camera only showing Sebastian sat on the couch, listening.

'Thank you for coming, we really do appreciate it. Have a safe trip back,' Kurt's voice could be heard in the hallway.

'Your very welcome. I wish you the best of luck, and thank you. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

The sound of the front door being closed was captured, and then Kurt came back into view and fell against the couch, away from Sebastian. Sebastian let out an amused sound and smiled.

'Well, wasn't he just a peach.'

'Oh for fucks sake, didn't you listen to him? Why can't you take this seriously?'

Sebastian's smile fell.

'Baby, I did. Look, come on, this is probably nothing. Forgive me if I'm wrong- but we've barely had anything and one guy shows up and calls it a demon? Bit of a shit on us, don't you think?'

'Yes, because he drove almost a hundred miles to flip us off.'

'You can't actually believe him.'

Kurt looked at him, eyes lingering in a gaze of disapproval. He looked away and brought his knees to his chest, tucking his feet under him, gripping his legs.

'I'm calling him.'

'Who?'

'The guy.'

'What guy?'

'That demonologist, Dr. Larce.'

'You can't be serious. Baby, don't call him.'

'Why the fuck not? Dr. O'Malley said he was a specialist who'd help us. Besides, he's gonna put us in contact with him any way.'

Sebastian drew closer, wrapping an arm around Kurt tightly to hold him.

…..

_It snarled quietly. _

…_... _

'Kurt. Listen to me. It was bad when you were a kid, it traumatized you. I get it. But look around you, since thirteen it's been quiet, yeah?'

Kurt didn't say anything.

'Yeah? Yeah. So let's just….ignore it.'

'I'm not ignoring it, Bas,' Kurt protested, 'I know it's quiet- but I don't want to just ignore it. That might piss it off.'

…..

_It watched with interest. _

…_._

'Alright! Jesus, god. Look, don't call him at the moment. Okay?'

'Fine.'

'Promise me.'

'I promise, I promise I won't call him unless it gets bad.'

'Thank you.'

They were silent, curled up against each other, not saying a word. After a minute, Kurt got up.

'I have work to finish.'

'Babe?'

'What?' Kurt called off camera.

'I love you.'

A pause.

'I love you too.'

…..

_It growled. _

…_._

….

_**Cripes, looks like our little friend isn't very happy! I hope you liked it, and carry this on with me. Read and review, I say! **_____

_**Preview, anyone? **_

…_**.. **_

_It watched it's host. Beautiful. Lying there. _

_It wanted to come in… _


	3. The first touch of evil

**A short update tonight, this is part one of two of the scenes I have broken into two chapters. I hope you'll like it anyway- because Kurt s is in for a fright. **

**I DO stress the warnings; sex/sex references, violence, Toby/Demon!Blaine, character death, language, YEP. I THINK IT'S AN M RATED, BOYS. **

…**..**

'You know what I want to know, babe?'

'What?'

'The fuck is that demons problem is with you, anyway.'

Kurt almost inaudibly sighed, 'can we just, not talk about it?'

The camera sat in Sebastian's lap, from the jean clad knees blocking the bottom corner of the screen, angled slightly up at Kurt from where he was sat at on the bed, clothing rail inches away from the bed side, pieces of material and unfinished items of clothing surrounded him. Sebastian shifted, legs now out in front of him.

'What? Why not? I thought you didn't want to ignore it?'

'I don't- I just don't want it to rule our lives, you know? I heard the damn door slam last night, down the hall….' he face was pale, tone mildly exasperated.

'We both did.'

'You weren't even awake!'

'I saw the footage this morning…?'

'God's sake.'

Kurt crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees to bury his face in his hand, eyes squeezed shut.

'Babe?'

Kurt suddenly straightened up, snapping his posture perfectly and let out a long breath through his nose before re-opening his eyes.

'I'm working today. And when I work, I don't want to talk about what's following me, or that huge ass camera in my face.'

'Hey! Kurt, where are you going?'

The camera jolted as Sebastian moved in a jerkin motion, trying to follow Kurt who'd taken a folder in one hand, an armful of clothes and pins in the other and heading out of the room, down the hall and around the corner into the spare room.

Sebastian stopped when the door was slammed shut behind his fiancée. The camera, recording only the white painted door picked up the quiet sounds of Kurt moving inside, and the loud, exasperated groan escaping from Sebastian's hallow throat.

'Fuck, baby, please come out. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I'm worried about you!'

'Leave me alone, Bas. I need some space!' Kurt annoyed, muffled voice came from behind the door, 'I'm falling behind on this project and your spewing shit about the fucking ghost again! Leave me be!'

'Fucking- fuck you! Fine, fine! I'll give you some fucking space!'

His temper lost quickly, the camera fell to the floor from Sebastian dropping it carelessly in his anger, the recording sideways. The last thing it filmed was his socked feet storming away.

…..

_It smirked, mockingly. It's hunger soothing over. _

….

Five minutes later of silent recording of the carpet and bottom of the door, the sound of footsteps and a handle creaking. The door opened and Kurt's slim legs came into view. He stooped down to pick up the camera, holding in in front of his face to scowl into it.

'I hope you see this you stupid shit,' he pouted, eyes dim and sad.

He turned the camera around and then the screen when black.

…

_Moving back into their bedroom, Kurt had gone back to work with his project. Still upset and angry, he just couldn't understand what had gotten into him. _

_Nothing truly terrible had happened yet, apart from the slamming of a door the previous night down the hall. Moved keys, footsteps and a slammed door- well, okay, there were the…the voices. _

_He grimaced to himself as he accidently struck himself with a needle while he sat deep in thought. When the psychic had come over, he'd lied when he said nothing had happened to him up til now. _

_When in high school he'd come home and see the mass in the top window. His window, in his bedroom. The voices while he slept. Always calling his name, a masculine, smooth, undeniably creepy voice. _

_Kurt. Kurt. KURT. _

_He prayed then. _

_Another lie of giving up God after the fire. _

_He was just so tired, so upset and scared from what was following him, trying to take over him. To silently answer his fiancée's question, no. He did not know what…. What the thing wanted with him. _

_He'd never seen the movies. Didn't dare to. He didn't want to understand. _

_God, what was wrong with him? _

_He threw down the violet jacket with the half stitched lace flower in the pocket and fell onto his back on the double bed, groaning in his self-frustration. _

_He took deep, slow breaths. He needed to grow up. Needed to take control. This wasn't healthy, nor for him or his relationship with Sebastian. He loved Sebastian, wanted to marry him…have kids, lead a normal life without any ghosts, or hauntings- or especially the mother fucking demo- _

_CRASH. _

_Kurt shot up, startled at the sound of what sounded like a glass smashing downstairs. He went numb. _

_He cautiously and slowly brought his legs to swoop over the edge of the bed and after a slight pause he lifted himself off of the bed and left the room, making his way downstairs so carefully like he was walking on a floor of eggshells. _

_When he reached the kitchen he saw nothing. Nothing for except the kitchen cabinet door flung open and around the breakfast counter Sebastian's BEST BOYFRIEND mug Kurt had given to him as a joke on Valentine's day. _

_He took a step forward and stooped down to take one piece of it very carefully, lifting it with uncertain intentions. It was too quiet. He was barely even breathing. _

'_**Kurt' **_

_Kurt suddenly screamed in horror as he felt a firm grip on either side of his hips, squeezing them in an almost suggestive manner. He didn't even think, he shot up from his crouched position on the floor and shot away across the room, still screaming. _

_He ran into the study, slamming the door behind him before sliding down it and letting himself cry in loud, wracked sobs. _

…

The black screen flickered before coming to life, showing part of Sebastian's hand as he switched it on.

**RECORDED PLAYBACK- 10:15:02 AM**

'**I hope you see this you stupid shit,' **

**RECORD END- 10:20:17: AM **

'Fuck sake.'

The camera was shaky as he walked with it, swerving around at times in search of Kurt. Sebastian's footsteps were loud, his breathing slightly shallow.

'Kurt? Kurt, baby, where are you?'

He was silent for a little longer, still walking until he came into the kitchen and swore, the camera shifting as it filmed the broken mug. Sebastian's hand came out to move them slightly , his touch curious and slightly hesitant.

A noise.

'The hell…?'

Sebastian stood up with the camera and took off in the direction of where a small, sobbing noise could be heard from where he came from back near the study.

No, in the study.

A quick intake of breath was heard when his hand came into view again to reached for the handle and twist it.

'Kurt? Baby are you in here?'

He pushed the door open and swore again for what was seen next. By the book shelf in the corner, curled up and knees hugged into his chest Kurt was quietly crying, shaking with every breath he took and let out.

'Fucking hell….Kurt.'

The camera was put down, showing floor level image when Sebastian came to crouch down in front of Kurt and hold a hand to the side of his head, his expression fearful.

'Jesus, Kurt, what the hell happened?'

Kurt kept his eyes squeezed shut, a choked sob bubbling up in his throat, crying harder.

'I'm sorry- I'm so , so sorry….I didn't mean I it I-'

'God sake, babe don't cry over our fight. You were stressed, I was a dick. You don't have to be sorry for anything,' Sebastian soothed, running a gentle hand through Kurt's chestnut brown hair.

Kurt sniffed and clutched onto Sebastian's bicep.

'Please….can you just hold me….? For five minutes?'

'Baby, c'mere…..' Sebastian murmured softly and sat down on the floor, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into his lap, Kurt only burrowing his face into his boyfriend's chest.

…_.._

_Fear was sweet tasting._

_But now it learned when it came from Kurt, the fear was simply delectable… _

…

**Holy shit- that was a bit of an invisible grope. Nope…that wasn't funny- sorry! XD **

**Next chapter soon, hope you'll read and review! **

**(Oh and yes, sex times galore in chapter five…. Well, because smut.) **

**Preview anyone? **

…**. **

'_Fuck- FUCK- harder- AH, Sebastian- harder!' _

_Sebastian smirked in the dim bedroom light, gripping Kurt's hips tightly as he pounded into him. _

_He looked like he was on the brink of climax, when he let out a yell- as something unseen flung him off of the bed. _


	4. I hear it scratching on the doors

**High ho to all! I do apologize for the late update, but you know- life! I want to thank everyone for the lovely responses! The follows, favourites, the lot- so thank you and I give much love to all! **

**So, as your little reward- there is Charlotte's badly porny writings in this lovely chapter. Also- things intensify. ..**

**Go ahead, read on! **

…

The front door opened and slammed shut, from the study Sebastian didn't even look up from the computer screen, camera filming up at him. He narrowed his eyes. 

'Hey, baby, can you get in here for a sec?' 

'Yeah- what?' Kurt's voice was muffled from the distance in the hallway. Footsteps were heard and in a matter of moments he appeared behind Sebastian, not glancing at the camera. He leaned down the wrap his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and pressed his lips to the back of his head.

'Hm?'

On the computer screen was the camera's view of their bedroom the previous night, with them in the bed sleeping soundly. The video capture was paused and obviously rewound the way Sebastian was frowning at it.

'Do you remember anything weird happening last night?'

Sebastian's tone was steady, like a skeptic having just shaken the hand of an angel. Kurt in turn shook his head.

'No, unless you've decided to take up snoring again,' he joked lightly.

Sebastian didn't seem to even smirk when he suddenly took a hold of the mouse and clicked the PLAY button on the bottom on the screen.

'Just watch this.'

**RECORDED PLAYBACK – 2:56:01 AM **

**Kurt was curled into Sebastian, unlike his boyfriend he kept making odd, frequent movements in his sleep- his facial expression mildly disturbed. **

**He stilled for a few moments, seeming to have relaxed. **

**He sat up, slowly, eyes wide open and his expression now blank. His back straight and still as stone. He remained like this for six long seconds, staring at the camera that watched him. **

**He looked down at Sebastian, his face then twisting up and a snarl ripping lowly from his throat. The inhuman sound lasted for a mere moment, but his expression remained. **

**Slowly, he laid back down into Sebastian's arms. His face still angered and almost evil, but the moment his eyes closed once again it melted away and he continued to sleep. **

**RECORDED PLAYBACK- 2:57:35 AM – PAUSED **

Kurt didn't say anything. He let go of Sebastian's shoulders and wrapped them defensively around himself, jaw set frozen and lips pursed. His eyes though, flickered with undeniable fear.

'I don't remember any of that. That…that wasn't _me.'_

Sebastian turned in his seat and looked up at Kurt, raising his eyebrows.

'That's funny, looks like you.'

'I can't believe you aren't affected by this.'

'Well I wouldn't think running around screaming will solve you creepy sleeping habits.'

'It's not a little creepy sleeping habit! I've never done that before!'

'Jesus, don't you think I don't know that? Baby, that was creepy- but mature adults right?'

Kurt snorted, 'since when were you mature?'

Sebastian paused. He smiled wickedly and manoeuvred himself on the chair to kiss Kurt who stood behind him.

'Since I made the decision to fall in love with you.'

'Well, aren't you a sweetheart?'

….

'Promise me you'll keep filming babe?'

'I highly doubt something extreme is going to happen the second we stop rolling, Bas,' Kurt joked airily. He was holding the camera, watching as Sebastian left through the front door to step out into to driveway and over to the car, blowing a kiss to his fiancée.

'You'd be surprised baby doll! See you tonight- and may I say your ass is looking mighty fine today!' Sebastian bellowed, loud enough for the street to hear.

Kurt laughed, a woman with a buggy looking around her mid-thirties passing by their house on the sidewalk glared at them harshly.

Kurt giggled and shut the door behind him.

…

The doorbell rang at 8:39 am, pulling Kurt away from the kitchen where he was preparing a lasagne to be frozen, the camera stored on a high shelf, recording without a single movement from the safe placement, exposing parts of the kitchen, the entire the living room. Kurt left the kitchen area and walked through the large room, disappearing down the hall. The sound of the front door opening, then voices.

'Rachel!'

'..Kurt!'

'What are you doing here?'

'Can you let me in first?'

'Yeah, come on in.'

Kurt re-appeared, Rachel in tow. She looked dressed to the fashionable nines, hair flowing over her shoulders and make up of a supermodel. Her expression was relaxed but tired. Without much hesitation she sat herself down on the couch and smiled up at Kurt, who followed by plopping down in the opposite arm chair, eyebrows raised at her, a fond look in his eyes.

'So…?'

'Aren't you happy I came by?'

'Aren't you meant to be in New York right now?'

'I had to see you.'

Kurt cocked his head to one side, seeming intrigued.

'Oh?'

Rachel suddenly smiled even brighter, shoving her hand out in excitement. A large, sparkling, very expensive looking, engagement ring sat on her ring finger. Kurt yelped in pleasant surprise, reaching out to grab Rachel's hand, admiring the ring.

'Jesse asked me to marry him! A week ago, right after the opening show!'

'Oh, Rachel! It's beautiful! Congratulations! About time too- when's the wedding?'

'Well, we haven't decided yet, but it's going to be a December wedding,' Rachel gushed like a twelve year old school girl who had just received her first Valentine, 'I wanted you to be the first to know- well, apart from my dad's- because I want you to be my maid of honour! Well….man of honour!'

Kurt squealed out, hugging his friend tightly and Rachel hugged him back, giddy herself.

'Of course I will! Oh- I'm so happy for you! You have to let me design your dress!'

Rachel responded with a positive little bounce and laugh. The friends spoke in high pitched, excited tones, suddenly engrossed in discussing wedding receptions, entertainment, flowers, catering. They were so lost in conversation, failure to notice the shadowed figure creeping up the hallway wall, growing taller, went on.

…

'Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?'

Rachel shook her head with a fond smile as she stood at the open doorway, holding onto one of Kurt's hands, holding it lightly.

'No, I need to get back. Besides, I-'

She was interrupted by Sebastian's car pulling in the driveway next to Kurt's, honking mockingly and coming to an abrupt halt when the engine was cut. Seconds later Sebastian stepped out of the vehicle and grinned up at the two friends.

'Hey, well if it isn't the hobbit! What are you doing here, eh?'

Kurt manoeuvred the camera into both hands to steady it, capturing Rachel's unimpressed expression.

'Hello to you too Sebastian,' she said dryly. 'I suppose you'll be wanting to attend my wedding as well?'

'You what?' Sebastian's eyebrows raised a mile high and he scoffed, moving closer to Kurt to wrap a warm arm around his waist, 'you're getting married? To which househusband?'

Rachel rolled her eyes, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder, obviously growing infuriated.

'Jesse is a rising Broadway star, and we complete one another. He is not a househusband, you moron.'

'Well, I hope you two will be very happy fighting for roles together! Kurt and I would love nothing more than to come to your sing-and-dance eloping session,' sarcasm strong in his voice, he smiled genuinely at the short actress. Rachel simply groaned and dug into her purse, keys rattling as she found them.

'Well as long as you behave yourself, and with Kurt at all time- you're more than welcome to attend. I'll send you the invitation when I come to a date and venue. Kurt, I'll probably have you over in two weeks to discuss wedding plans? I want my perfect day to be _perfect.' _

'Of course, Rach,' Kurt reassured kindly.

The camera was handed over to Sebastian, Kurt pulling Rachel into a parting hug and goodbyes were exchanged before they saw her off to her car, disappearing with a honk and a wave into the night.

The second the blue mini car was out of sight, Kurt turned on Sebastian.

'Do you _have_ to be an asshole 24/7?' he complained, 'come on, Bas, she's my closest friend who invited us to her first wedding. Be a little more …. Sentimental?'

'First wedding?'

'Well, she's going to be a huge culture name in a couple of years. I'd say Jesse's gonna last three of them.'

Sebastian whistled lowly, 'Jesus.'

….

'So…..where's the hand held camera come from then?'

The couple were sat at the breakfast counter on stools, half-finished dinner plates in front of them. Kurt was peering at the small screen, standing on where Sebastian had placed it on a tripod. Sebastian chuckled, pulling the fork from his lips.

'Well, since it's a hassle to haul the huge one around everywhere, I thought it might be easier to handle during the day, you know? I've permanently set up the other one in the bedroom, cause we've been getting more activity up there.'

Kurt nodded. He yawned lightly and pushed back his stool to hop down and take the plates, starting to walk around to the main kitchenette- only to be stopped by Sebastian wrapping two arms around his fiancée's arms where he sat, nuzzling his face into the small of his back.

'Babe, you look tired, you wanna clean up tomorrow…?'

'I have to get up early tomorrow,' Kurt started to protest, but already placing the dirty dishes down slowly, a free hand reaching to his middle to place over Sebastian's.

Sebastian smirked and slid off the stool, now towering over Kurt to hold him properly, mouthing over the back of his neck.

'We do have an alarm you know….besides, I have a much better way to spend our evening instead of cleaning up…'

Kurt visibly shivered when Sebastian's hand disappeared under his shirt, bringing one of his own to cup at the taller man's neck whose mouth was now kissing his exposed throat.

'Come to bed with me,' Sebastian whispered seductively, tightening his hold, trailing his left hand south to cup Kurt's rapidly hardening bulge which ripped out a low moan from Kurt, bucking up into the teasing hand.

Like a switch had been flipped Sebastian suddenly became rougher. He pulled Kurt to face him and into a heated, sloppy kiss. Kurt reached up to grip into Sebastian's hair, pressing into the hand that still palmed him.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips tightly, trailing down to his thighs before lifting his easily to hoist him onto the counter top, pulling him to wrap Kurt's long legs around his waist, erections brushing together creating delicious friction that made Sebastian growl with want.

They broke apart from the kiss to grab at one another's clothing, not even caring if they tore it in the process of hurriedly removing it. Shirts were gone in seconds, and so were Kurt's Marc Jacob's jeans which had been flung on the floor carelessly, leaving him in boxer briefs.

Sebastian only in his own pants smashed his mouth against Kurt's again, not really kissing- rather more teeth, tongue and too much spit, but the couple didn't seem to care- especially when Sebastian made a grab at Kurt's slim thigh's again, pulling him off of the counter and proceeded to carry him out of the room, stumbling when Kurt broke away from his mouth and latched lips onto his neck…

…

The camera that sat in the bedroom recorded the struggle of Sebastian half carrying Kurt up the stairs. Making it to the bedroom, kicking the door the rest of the way open before Sebastian blindly threw Kurt onto the bed and climbed on top of him to kiss down his neck an collarbone until he came to a pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth, biting and licking around it causing Kurt to cry out and throw his head back in pleasure, holding his fiancée's head in place.

'Fuck- Bas! Need you!'

Sebastian wasted no time. He let go of the violated nipple to sit up and remove his jeans and black boxers, nearly ripping off Kurt's in his haste right afterwards. He smirked and took Kurt's hardness into his teasing hand, slowly stroking.

'What do you need baby? Tell me what you want.'

Kurt gasped out, bucking into Sebastian's fist and gripping the sheets with eyes barely even open.

'Shit, want you to fuck me, right _now.' _

'So needy, baby,' Sebastian chuckled, 'I _love it_ when you're so hot for it, god, I'm going to make you feel so good baby..'

With one hand still on Kurt's cock, he reached over him to the bedside table to pull open the small drawer and bring out a foil packet and half-empty bottle of lube. He leaned down ghost his lips over Kurt's ear, breathing shallowly.

'Turn over,' he commanded softly.

Kurt complied eagerly, flipping over and spreading his legs wide. Sebastian groaned at the sight, reaching out to run a hand down Kurt's back until he reached his ass and squeezing one of the cheeks tightly before spreading them.

There was a small clicking noise of the bottle being popped open, Sebastian drizzling the liquid over his fingers and over Kurt's now exposed asshole. He was spurred on by the breathy moans and whimpers Kurt was making, his face expression nothing less than love and pure lust.

Fingers working quickly but gently he inserted two at once and Kurt cried out, clearly adjusting to the familiar feeling.

'Shit, fuck Bas! Hurry up! Need to feel you!'

'Hold on for a second babe, need to make sure you're ready- it's been a little while..'

Sebastian fingered him hastily, gradually quickening his pace when Kurt started to fuck back on his fingers, moans becoming louder.

'I'm ready, oh god hurry, Bas.'

Sebastian scrabbled to open the foil packet, rolling on the condom onto his thick cock and lubing it up. He came up behind Kurt, who was still groaning in anticipation and lined himself up against Kurt's hole before pushing in slowly.

Kurt responded immediately, pushing back and nearly losing himself. Unable to take it any longer Sebastian snapped and grabbed Kurt's hips and shoving into his ass balls deep, giving him a second to adjust before pulling back out and fucking into him again with desperation and need. Kurt cried out at the fast pace Sebastian was setting, trying to meet his thrusts and moaning louder in pleasure.

'Ah, ah, ah –fuck- fuck me!'

'Shit, baby, you're so hot,' Sebastian quickened his pace reaching around Kurt to stroke his cock languidly.

'Fuck- FUCK- harder- AH, Sebastian- harder!'

Sebastian smirked in the dim bedroom light, gripping Kurt's hips tightly as he pounded into him.

He looked like he was on the brink of climax, when he let out a yell- as something unseen flung him off of the bed.

'FUCK!'

'Oh my god, Sebastian!'

Kurt, flushed, confused and now half hard, scrambled backwards on the bed to look over at his shocked fiancée who was looking as off-guard as he was.

There was a short breathy silence until Kurt tried to get off the bed and go to Sebastian.

'Bas, wha-'

He was cut off when an unseen force pulled at his leg forcefully and pulled him off the bed harshly, across the floor and dragged him out of the room screaming in horror.

'SEBASTIAN!'

'SHIT, KURT!'

Sebastian found his feet and went to rush after him in a panicked state- only to have to door slam shut behind him with Kurt screaming behind it.

'BAS! SEBASTIAN HELP ME!'

'Fucking- god fucking DAMNIT!'

Sebastian struggled with the door for a brief moment until he ripped it open and charged down the hall and into the end room where Kurt could be heard, still shrieking in terror. The couple unseen for a minute or two could be heard yelling, a clatter and bang picking up by the camera until they came back into sight.

Sebastian had Kurt in his arms, dragging his back to their room and slamming the bedroom door behind them before the couple collapsed onto the floor, Kurt breaking down into hysterical screaming sobs.

….

_Right outside the door, it chuckled lowly and scratched all the way down the door where he heard Kurt screaming inside at the sudden sound. _

_Maybe at first he wanted his host to come calmly…..but this….this torture and fear it was being fed… _

_Kurt would be more fun to be had this way. _

_And that time was coming sooner than anticipated. _

….

**I don't really have many words about this one…..I hoped you liked the smut? **

**Ahaha, well, again sorry for the long update- just have stuff going on at the moment! Ahhh- also, Halloween isn't so far away- I'm hoping to go as Robin and kick some criminal butt! **

**Read and review, darlings! **

**Preview? **

…**.. **

'_I want to know what it wants.' _

_Kurt looked right into the camera, his face expressionless and eyes dead. _

'_We have to get answers, Bas. Today.' _


	5. Patience

**I'm sorry, I know I've been a lazy bugger neglecting this story. However, I've come down twists and turns for the next few chapters, so, I'm excited! Ehhh- whoever's been keeping up with this story then you'll know the damn warnings! **

**For those who don't. **

**I THINK IT'S AN 'M' RATED ONE, BOYS! **

….

_It looked on over his host sleeping uneasily beside the intruder and it smiled. Moving the sheets it curled up under them and curled up against Kurt's back. _

_Loving Kurt was beyond it, but the almost warmth it felt next to him brought it to the brink of its greed. _

….

**RECORDED PLAYBACK- 2:45:03 AM**

**Kurt and Sebastian slept away from each other on the bed, seeming to have drifted from one another's arms, Kurt twitching in an uncomfortable slumber. **

**Footsteps. Loud, slow footsteps creeping from the hall and into the bedroom until they stopped abruptly and ever so gently the sheets on Kurt's side began to float as an unseen creature crawled under them close to Kurt, lifting to cover over him gently. **

**The sheets deflated. **

**RECORDED PLAYBACK- 2:49:58 AM – PAUSED **

…

Sebastian let his head fall with a small thump onto the computer screen, a light groan escaping his lips.

'Fuck…'

…

The camera was calm by a steady hand while Sebastian walked into the living room with it. Kurt was sitting on the couch curled into a blanket wearing a baggy shirt a sweat pants. His hair looked slightly finger-run and a phone was pushed to his ear held by a stiff hand.

'I just can't deal with it Rach…' Kurt's exhausted words picking up easily, 'I just feel like I'm being watched all the time- no it's not a prank show! What I mean is I think there's something going on…..I don't even think it's the house. I think it's me. I just, I keep hearing this thing call my name and it scares the shit out of me….what? No- I haven't told Sebastian that….I can't and I never will. Why are you bringing this up? Bas is a good man who I plan to marry and even start a family with. Don't ever mention it again. It would break everything apart….'

Sebastian calmly walked away.

….

'Hey baby, get dressed.'

Kurt glanced up from the TV at the small handheld camera, then over it to scowl at his fiancée. From the clock above his head in the background 7 o'clock could be faintly made out. The young man was exactly where Sebastian had seen him last, curled up on the couch with dark circles under his eyes with a thick blanket thrown over his shoulders. He looked exhausted.

'What? Why?'

'I'm taking you to dinner and a hotel tonight.'

'What…I, um...I don't really feel like it….'

'God sake, Kurt.'

The handheld camera was placed on a nearby table top and Sebastian walked in front of it to crash down onto the couch next to Kurt, pulling him into his arms. Kurt snuggled into him, eyes half closed and not meeting his.

'Babes, you look like hell. Whatever this shit thing is, it's torturing you. Let me take you out tonight and I'm gonna give you all the love and care you need. Just let me do this for you, okay?'

Kurt shifted his expression one of thought.

'I don't know…'

'I'll even leave the cameras here. And if you don't feel like eating out, we'll just skip to the hotel and call room service instead….Kurt, you need away from this house. You haven't left it in three freakin' days.'

'That's because I'm working. There's reconstruction in the offices, and Angela wants the designs by Thursday,' Kurt protested.

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh and took Kurt's face in his hands, gently lifting it to meet his concerned gaze.

'Kurt. Come with me tonight- please.'

After what seemed like hours of consideration Kurt agreed with a single nod.

…

_It watched it pure, loathing anger as his beautiful host started to make his way out of the door with the intruding human, looking tired , so, so tired, but beautiful all the same. _

_It had been patient so far. Yes, maybe it had had to frighten Kurt to feed it's hunger- but that had been essential to create its presence known. It had to be patient a little more. _

_It had been good, rewarding itself by creeping into bed with Kurt at night after pushing the intruder away that held him. _

_It had sat next to its host while he watched the TV screen blankly. Beautiful face frozen. _

_Most of all when it witnessed Kurt in the steamy heat of the shower earlier that evening. It had longed to reach out and touch the creamy skin, going pink by the near-scalding heat. Kurt's body was flawlessly sculpted, and like a canvas it wished to use. _

_It nearly lost control the second Kurt and the intruder stepped out of the front door, arms wrapped around each other. _

_It almost cried to go with them, but it couldn't. It had heard the conversation, it would be in a public area. Should it follow, it would be harder to be near Kurt for so many beings would be there to assist should its beauty create a fuss. _

_It took out its anger before settling._

_It needed to wait just a little more. _

….

'I can't believe you keep a fucking camera in the glove pocket of my damn car!'

Kurt tried to be angry while he drove, but the smile could not be concealed. The handheld camera was jumpy while the car moved, and Sebastian laughed behind it.

'I have my precautions! I'm glad to see that an indulgent meal and good fuck has mellowed you out.'

Kurt laughed and took one hand off the wheel to swat at him.

'Well, if you could use the term 'good.' '

'Are you kidding? I'm a great fuck!'

'Yep, the greatest fuck I ever had.'

'Oh Kurt, flattery will get you everywhere…'

….

'Damn, where are the house keys?'

Sebastian groaned and watched Kurt rummage through his bag in search of the keys, jiggling the camera while waiting. He stopped fidgeting when an unmistakable thump came from behind the door.

'The fuck-?'

Kurt didn't seem to be listening, smiling triumphantly when he pulled out three connected silver keys with a small clinking noise.

'Babe, did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

Kurt hastily unlocked the door and the couple entered through the hall, slowing to an abrupt stop the second they entered the main room. The key's fell from Kurt's hand and hit the floor with a clatter.

The house looked like someone had thrown a grenade and it had exploded. The couch was almost ripped to pieces, springs and sponge padding flung everywhere. The tall chairs that sat around the breakfast bar were smashed to splinters, and the cabinet doors were flung open with every single pan, plate, utensil, cup and bowl flung onto the kitchenette tiles. The only ones that weren't smashed had ended up in the over-flowing-still-running sink or on the counter top. The walls looked like a monster had clawed down them, the curtains hung against the windows shredded and drawn.

The bookshelf had toppled over, the contents either destroyed or cracked. The TV screen seemed untouched, but it was on and flickered black and white.

Sebastian seemed to have regained movement and walked with the camera back into the hall and into the study, the next closest room. Papers, folders and files were flung everywhere, the swivelling chair snapped in half. Strangely enough, the computer screen and every single electronic device had been left untouched, and undamaged.

He backed out of the room and headed into the main room, past an unmoved Kurt and up the stairs. Every single photo along the wall was smashed- every single one except the ones with Kurt in them. He checked the spare room first, which was immaculate.

'What the fuck…..'

Next he headed into the bedroom. Every single one of Sebastian possessions were either broken, or flung onto the floor. Sebastian let out a string of curses and picked up what could be salvaged and placed them onto the untouched bed.

He filmed over to the dresser, and once again the photo's which didn't contain Kurt were left undamaged- except for the one that was of sixteen year old Kurt, which was missing.

Sebastian moved into the bathroom- and nearly dropped the camera.

'Kurt!' he yelled, 'Kurt get in here!'

There was the sound of rushed footsteps and Kurt was upstairs in a matter of moments.

'Bas, what-'

Kurt's disfigured reflection came into view, the camera pointing at the mirror. The young man fell silent, jaw dropping in horror.

Deep, ugly cracks marred the mirror and in thick, black permanent marker read only one word.

_**KURT.**_

Shakily, the camera turned to rest on Kurt's form.

'I want to know what it wants.'

Kurt looked right into the camera, his face expressionless and eyes dead.

'We have to get answers, Bas. Today.'

…

**Read and review is alI I can say! Hope you enjoyed this chapter- preview anyone? **

…..

'_Yesterday, you stopped Rachel from talking about something on the phone….Kurt, what was it?'_

_It took Kurt seconds to break down. _

'_I'm sorry, Bas! I'm so, so sorry!' _


	6. Let go of your faith

**Hello guys! I am so freakin' sorry about the lack of updates. I don't really have an excuse, so in apology I will be posting not one, but two chapters in the next few hours if I can manage it, whoo! Okay, so in the next few chapters now the camera point of view is gonna be used a little less to make things a little more interesting so there are some things I wanna clear up so no-body gets confused. **

_**When the text is in bold italics, it is in the demons (aka guess who's) point of view (except when I'm doing my little AN's!). **_

_When the text is in italics, it will from the readers point of view. _

When the text is normal format, it will be from the camera's point of view.

**So, we all good? Awesome! On wit da story! ** **Usual warnings guys, if you have been keeping up! Sex, ghosties, violence,**** M RATED, SO GET IT BOYS. **

…..

'Hey Nick- what? No I can't fucking come in today! My house has been fucked over, Kurt's terrified, I need to be here. '

In frustration Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, mobile a knuckle-white grip in his hand. Faintly, another voice could be heard yelling on the line. Sebastian groaned.

'Can't you just have Natasha on the wedding? Please, Nick- what? Jesus, no you can't be serious.' Sebastian paled, 'Nick, come on man, don't fire me. Look, I'll come in within the hour. I'll make it in time before anybody says ''I fucking do'', just give me until one, please.'

The voice buzzed and the colour returned to his face, eye lids fluttering closed in relief.

'Thank you, thank you- I'll be there. See you later.'

Sebastian hung up, throwing the phone onto the counter top side. He ran a hand across his face, letting it linger on his jaw while staring at the tiled floor. He looked up towards the camera momentarily before picking it up and moving out of the now clearer kitchen, the floor swept of the glass and porcelain shards and each cabinet closed. Black trash bags filled to the brim with the broken counter chairs sat nearby.

Sebastian moved through the living room, the TV off and what remained of the curtain's removed in a heap under the windows. The bookshelf had been shifted into its rightful position, the ornaments and shredded books yet to be delt with. The sofa hadn't even been handled with.

Keeping the camera pointed in front of him, Sebastian headed up the stairs and into their room.

'Kurt?'

There was a small shifting noise coming from the bathroom, and Sebastian jerked around and moved slowly towards the closed door. He reached out, his hand seen knocking on the door softly.

'Kurt… baby are you in here?'

Sebastian opened the door without a response, entering the bright space. The mirror, still cracked and stained in his lovers name seemed like a mocking. Kurt's face stared at it, his reflection exhausted and pale. He was dressed in his nightwear, his navy silk robe wrapped tight around his slim body. In the mirror's reflection of Sebastian, a deep, concerned frown formed on his face and his moved towards Kurt and pulled him against his chest. Kurt's eye remained on the ruined mirror.

'Sweetheart, don't… please, stop staring at it. It's not going to go away by doing that. I've already called in a guy to replace it. He'll be here by four.'

Kurt didn't say anything.

'Uh, I know now isn't the best time… but Nick called. He needs me to go to the Maids to shoot a wedding-'

He was cut off when Kurt suddenly gripped his shirt in a vice and stared at him in sudden terror.

'No, please don't leave me, Seb- I don't wanna be alone in the house with this- this thing!'

'I know, I know and I don't want to leave you, but it's only for a couple of hours and my job could be on the line here.'

Kurt stared at him with glistening eyes.

'When do you need to leave?'

'In half an hour.'

'Oh…'

With a deep sigh of Kurt's obvious distress, Sebastian tugged him tighter and Kurt buried his head into the crook of the taller man's neck while Sebastian rubbed his back soothingly with his free hand.

'Listen, don't let this break you, okay? Get dressed, get your dad or Finn over here to clear up and I'll be back later tonight.'

Kurt only responded with a short nod.

…

'_Babe, are you sure you don't want to keep the hand-held on?'_

'_No, Bas. I want one day where don't feel like I'm being watched.' _

_Sebastian held Kurt close, smirking down at him the best he could. Kurt tried his best to match his fiancée's expression, but it was a weak attempt. Instead he brushed his fingers across Sebastian's cheek and kissed his lips in a different act of reassurance._

'_Besides, I think we're gonna go bankrupt on the amount you spend on batteries for every single damn camera you bring into the house.' _

_It was a limp joke, but Sebastian appreciated the effort, his heart straining on how much Kurt was trying to be strong even with this terror licking at his heels with every breath he took, every step forward in life. Sebastian willed the wedding to be as brief as possible. _

'_I'll be back soon, okay? I'll even bring home dinner- Chinese sound good to you? I think we deserve a little indulgence.' _

'_Add a cheesecake to that,' Kurt grinned up at him but yelped happily when Sebastian lowered his hands to give his ass a firm squeeze. _

'_Baby doll, I'll bring back two.' _

_The domestic, intimacy of their flirting conversation was almost enough to make them forget about their half destroyed home and the unseen creature grasping at the throats of their general life. _

_Playful, chaste kisses were shared and 'I love you's' exchanged- but when Sebastian left Kurt's arms and drove away, just like that, the spell broke and Kurt was left alone. _

_Twenty minutes after Sebastian left, Kurt finally took the phone attached to the wall and called Finn. He smiled when his brother picked up, cheerful as always. Finn agreed to come over later to help Kurt clean up what they could of the dismantled house. _

_Kurt took a shower, cleaning thoroughly so that his pale skin went pink with the heat and scrubbing of the loofa (all the while Kurt did his best to ignore the now hideous mirror). He dressed in blue skinny jeans and his Lady GaGa shoulder-slip top that somehow still managed to fit even when he'd first bought it when he was seventeen. Today, just for once, he cared little for his appearance- even choosing to let his hair dry naturally and adding no product. He had more important matters on his mind. _

_Finn arrived a little later than confirmed, bounding through the door with the excuse of Alice playing up again. Kurt could only offer his brother a weak smile and accepted the excuse. _

_Finn's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when Kurt led him through into the living room. Kurt didn't miss the small sigh of relief when Finn noticed that the TV was undamaged- Kurt had to smile at that. Finn had always adored their flat screen, especially when the game was on. _

'_So, what do you think did this?' _

_Finn saw the purse of his brother's lips as they moved around to clear the carpeted floor with back trash bags, throwing away any broken objects and replacing the ones that survived back onto the book shelf. Kurt took a moment before responding. _

'_It wasn't a break in, Finn. It wasn't a person.' _

_The confused expression on Finn's face said it all. _

'_Uh….so did an animal get in?' _

'_No, Finn.' _

'_Okay..?' _

_They continued to work, all the while Kurt judged silently to himself on whether to tell Finn or not. _

_Finn was a skeptic, forever brushing away what he could never understand. Kurt remembered in junior high when he brought it up the day after he turned thirteen- asking about his memory loss. Finn had thought he was crazy. Kurt never brought it up again, and he didn't plan to now. He bit his tongue for the next hour until Finn's phone started to buzz, with a frantic Quinn on the phone demanding he return home that minute. _

'_Kurt, I'm sorry for leaving like this little bro,' Finn apologized, throwing on his jacket and letting himself out of the front door, Kurt stopping on the doorstep to watch him warily. _

'_Finn, it's fine. You have a family to worry about. Wife and kids, I got it. Have a safe trip back.' _

_Finn smiled goofily like he used to when he was sixteen. Quickly, he raced back to hug Kurt tightly before leaving. _

_Kurt let his head smack against the door frame when the car drove away, alone once more. _

_The skies grew grey and the air became chilly. Kurt was bored and still very on edge- he needed a distraction. He glanced at the empty driveway, the car currently in Sebastian's possession. He sighed. _

…_._

_Ten minutes later Kurt dressed to his usual attire in black skinny jeans, lilac button up and a soft grey cardigan. He'd thrown over his black coat over the garments complete with his favourite charcoal scarf and above his head he kept an umbrella to save his hair from the spitting rain. _

_He hadn't really anticipated leaving the house in his nervous state, but right now as he neared the St. Georges chapel a couple of blocks away he knew he had to act like a sane human being, shove his denial away and help himself like the grown man he was. _

_It was a weekday, so thankfully nobody lingered in the pews or the rows of candles where one would pray for specific reasons of somebody else's best interest. Kurt was alone. _

_Kurt swallowed thickly, taking down the umbrella and silently making his way over to the head of the church where a huge statue of the crucified Christ loomed. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth he slipped into the first pew row and knelt, almost shaking. He never thought he'd step foot into the place of faith he'd turned his back on and kept down for so many years after the fire… but here he was, clasping his hands together and letting his eyes slip shut. _

_Kurt had no idea what he was praying for. Hope? Help? Some fucking sign? His mind was blank and with a frustrated sigh he re-opened his eyes and stood up, shimmying out of the pew and quickly leaving the Church. God, he now realized, was no longer there to guide him. He hadn't now for eight long years. _

_Kurt decided to try somewhere a little different. _

…

_**It had all but been prepared to follow Kurt, make its move while his host was mentally weak and vulnerable. However when it had caught the crashing wave of Kurt's religious intentions it had backed away, hissing and growling silently and had stayed that way for two hours, nursing it's wounds and fighting it's growing hunger. **_

_**It stirred when it heard the front door slam, grinning wickedly when it sensed Kurt- still weary, weak and more beautiful than ever….until it noticed the large object clutched in Kurt's arms. **_

_**Keeping quiet as it watched Kurt flip through the object containing pages of scripture and word, it slowly glanced over Kurt's shoulder to peek when its host stopped suddenly to focus on particular words. **_

_**Demon….human….body consumption….solid forms…. **_

_**Oh, did it smile. **_

…

'Kurt, babes, I'm home- I brought cheesecake and Chinese, because I am like the best boyfriend ever, y'know?'

Sebastian travelled through the destroyed ground floor and up the stairs to the bedroom where he found Kurt sat cosily on the bed and sewing quietly with a content expression clouded on his face. Piles of material and clothing and folders surrounded him. The sigh of relief Sebastian let out when his fiancée glanced up to smile softly at him nearly made him drop the contents of food that could just be seen in his free hand in the camera's view in front of his person.

'Hi,' Kurt placed down the needle and what looked like a navy shirt to clear a space for Sebastian to sit.

'The mirror was fixed, the guy left ten minutes ago. How was the wedding?'

Sebastian groaned, 'fucking tedious. You had no idea how much of a bridezilla the woman was, always insisting I got at least two hundred shots of different angels of her, her goddam guy and not to mention the amount of people who attended. I don't blame that baby who decided to cry in the middle of the ceremony, I was about to throw a bottle too- and not one containing milk.'

Kurt giggled and plucked the carrier bags of take-away food from Sebastian's hands and delved into it, grinning in triumph when he found the strawberry flavoured cheesecake and lifted the plastic container lid to break off a piece with his fingers, manners obviously unimportant.

Sebastian only laughed and ruffled Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair, earning him a half-hearted protest and he got up from the bed.

'Okay, so I'm going to get whatever plates we have left then we eat and I'll see if I can eat some of that cheesecake off of you since you've decided manners are not on the agenda tonight…'

The slender brunette only blushed and ducked his face to throw a pillow in Sebastian's direction, jolting the camera.

He chuckled softly and returned to the kitchen area, flipping open cabinets until he found four, cracked, but salvageable plates. He tugged two down and turned to head back upstairs- only stopping suddenly, something of interest caught in the camera's view.

A large, thick leather-bound book was set in the middle of the breakfast bar. Zooming in the front cover read in a single word of gold, gothic lettering read _Demonology. _

'The hell…?'

Sebastian's hand darted out and he flipped through the aged, yellow pages coated in black medieval script. Images and information of demons, evil spirits and witches jumped out everywhere- Sebastian flipping through furiously until he came to a certain page which contained a small scrap of paper with what was recognized as Kurt's handwriting scrawled across it. Focusing a little closer it read a time, date and place.

_5:39AM _

_Saturday, 23__rd__ April, 2010 _

_Lakeside Views, Westerville. _

'…Lakeside?'

Taking both the book and scrap of paper, the camera jolted violently as Sebastian stormed out of the room, back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kurt came back into the camera's view, prodding and licking his fingers clean of bits of the cheesecake. He smiled, but it fell suddenly when the book and paper were thrown into his lap.

'Sebastian-'

'The fuck is this Kurt?'

'I don't….I told you! This book was helping me find the answers I wanted!'

'And did it?'

Kurt seem to wilt.

'No…well…not the ones needed.'

'So then, Kurt,' Sebastian said lowly, 'what the hell is this about Lakeside Views, huh? Bit of a fancy hotel, especially when it was dated when you were seventeen and on our first year anniversary!'

Kurt trembled, not daring to look up at the camera.

'It was a long time ago….Rachel-'

'Rachel,' Sebastian cut him off, 'yesterday you stopped Rachel from talking about something on the phone….Kurt, what was it?'

It took Kurt seconds to break down.

'I'm sorry, Bas! I'm so, so, sorry!'

Sebastian flung the camera on the bed, so that the angle was jolted and it fell sideways. Sebastian gripped Kurt's chin, forcing him to look up.

'Kurt…please..'

Kurt's eyes welled up, tears starting to drip down his cheeks.

'Bas….it doesn't matter, it's in the past! It's old history, please just leave it!'

This time, Sebastian grasped Kurt's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed to lean over him in an intimidating posture, his blazing green eyes piercing into Kurt's wet, blue orbs.

'I won't say it again. Tell me the fucking truth.'

Kurt took a shaky breath, his parted lips quivering as he tried to form words. Finally, he found his voice.

'It…it was five years ago, yes, on our first anniversary. It was the night after Rachel had gone with me to see the Westerville's community theatre production of _Rent._ I don't even remember the first act….' He took another shaking breath before continuing. Sebastian released some pressure he had on Kurt's shoulders.

'It was 2:39 in the morning- don't ask me why I can remember the exact date and time, I just do. I was in a hotel room in Lakeside- the bed was rumpled, curtains drawn- and well, my clothes had been folded at the door. I was alone…I had no idea what had happened, who I had been with or where the hell Rachel had gone…I remember being terrified and wanting you. I needed you- but I couldn't call you. I couldn't even call my dad…..'

Sebastian's released Kurt, his expression one of confusion, pain and disgust. He watched Kurt carefully, his fiancée's head dropping and more tears fell.

'In the end, I had to call Rachel. It turned out she had gone home by and ordered taxi after some guy, claiming to be my cousin and calling himself Anderson took me away- according to her I had gone willingly, but I couldn't remember a thing! I knew I had technically cheated on you, despite my lack of memory….but I didn't have the courage or the heart. I loved you too much- I couldn't lose you Bas!'

This time Sebastian looked away, his face grey as if he might be sick. He leaned up from the bed and left the room without a word- leaving Kurt to completely break down, throwing himself face first on the mattress, sobbing like his heart would break.

….

_**Please don't kill me! All will be explained very soon, and all the fiery pitts of hell will break loose- can anybody guess what the hint of a certain page on the demonology is? Feel free to express any guesses in the review area, reviews are like my own personal happy place. Preview, anyone? **_

…_.._

'_Whatever took you, whatever had you….whatever sort of fucking claim it tried to press down on your body is nothing compared to what I own of you.' _

_Sebastian's dark, whispered words went straight to Kurt's cock, blood running south. He whined, tugging on the restraints that bound his wrists together at the metal headboard of the bed. _

'_Bas….please..' _

_In frustration Sebastian harshly twisted a pert, pink nipple and Kurt arched, whimpering loudly. Growling, Sebastian gripped his jaw tightly and forced Kurt to look at him. _

'_Shut up, slut! Or do I have to gag you while I teach you who you belong to!' _

_Kurt nodded, a single tear slipping down his cheek- but the man above him was in no position to serve out mercy tonight._


	7. AN explanations and apologies

**Alright, Um, sorry I apologize for the lack of chapters. I don't have an excuse, as far as lack of inspiration goes. All your reviews have been lovely, and the follows have been brilliant! I have NO intention of giving up this fic, and I'm working on the end of the next chapter which is proving to be a pain in the utter ass. It should be up by late tonight, or tomorrow morning- so please don't kill me! **

**Also, I recently wrote a fic for my friend and it unfortunately it got one review- a very offensive one at that and do with my poor sexual writings (that story will be deleted along with** Don't Let Him Hear You Scream, **I'm afraid..) There's ****going to be more M rated stuff in the next chapter, so if anyone thinks it's shit, or badly written maybe someone could give me pointers or a big fat 'YOU SHOULD NOT WRITE PORN. EVER.' I guess I could blame that on my lack or writings… **

**I love you all, thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you aren't pissed because of this AN! Keep an eye out for chapters! **


	8. Never let me slip away

**So I think my last AN said it all. Please enjoy this very over-due chapter coated in all my love! **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to ImOnlyaHuman. You, my friend are a wonderful person and I hope you like the following! :)**

**Now we all know the M rated score…but uh, for the Blaine lovers, those who hate to see Kurt in a traumatized state and those who do not like the hardcore- this is not your happy chapter. Actually it's not really a happy chapter at all…..hell has finally come to break loose guys.**

…

_Sebastian didn't come to bed that night and honestly Kurt couldn't bring himself to blame his finance. He hated himself, hated that he had kept such a horrific lie all these years which had kept them together. Their relationship was nothing but a sham. _

_The bed felt cold without Sebastian's lanky, warm body holding him close. Kurt tossed and turned, he re-arranged the pillows and kicked off the duvet and tugged it back over his body. Eventually he gave up and sighed, turning over on his side to glance at the digital alarm clock. _

_2:39AM. _

_Kurt stared at the night-coated ceiling wishing for morning to arrive, he had begun to hate the dark recently. _

_For now, he could think over how he would build back what trust Sebastian had left for him, half tempted to creep downstairs and check the man hadn't left the house altogether… _

…

_**It focused on the intruder- excuse, Sebastian even- deep in an unhappy sleep on the half ripped apart couch. It decided it might as well start addressing the human with its title; it would be the name to bear in mind. **_

_**When Sebastian let out a groan and turned over did it lose interest, glancing up at the stairs where it knew beautiful Kurt was sleeping. It had been flipping through the book, certain of the next day. Fun should be had before restrain decided to kick in. **_

_**It smiled sickly with a shudder. Fun time was now time. **_

…_. _

_It turned out while counting sheep didn't always send people to sleep, deep thinking had a better effect and Kurt now lay down properly with the sheets tugged up tight around him and his eyelids closed with his mind on the verge of rest. _

_Unfortunately his peace was short lived when steady footsteps were heard climbing the stairs and in seconds Kurt was sat up and staring at the bedroom door, shut tight. _

'_Sebastian?' _

_There was no reply, Kurt frowned. _

'_Bas? Is that you, sweetheart?' _

_Once again there was no reply and the footsteps had stopped right outside the door. Kurt narrowed his eyes and scooted back on the other side on the bed, tugging the sheets closer. Something wasn't right. _

_After what seemed like hours of inanimate silence the movement started. _

_Ever so slowly the door started to creak open, the handle and lock seemingly untouched. On the bed Kurt felt his stomach drop with dread, a feeling of sickness overwhelming him. _

_The door finally hit the wall with a silent thump as it was opened all the way, then- _

_Nothing. _

_Kurt counted two minutes. _

_Nothing. _

_He swallowed, not daring to move and at the same time wanting to leap out of the bed and race from the room and collapse into Sebastian's arms. _

_That was when he heard it. _

'_Kurt.' _

_Without warning the door was slammed with such force it could have shaken the house and Kurt let out a horrified holler jumping violently, his eyes bright in the now pitch black room._

'_Kurt.' _

_The young man shivered, feeling a coldness that swept across the room, passing through him and chilling him to the bone. _

'_Kurt.' _

_Shaking, he then felt a dipping and heard the creak of the bed- he could _see_ where the imprint of a being presence there on the sheet clothed mattress….starting to crawl…towards…him… _

'_P-please,' Kurt whispered desperately, his voice dry and choked, 'please don't hurt me- oh god, oh god, help…' _

'_Kurt.' _

_It was so close, he could hear the masculine, inhuman tone and the breathing drawing near. Kurt wanted to cry, to scream, beg for help. _

_He didn't get the chance. _

_The imprint disappeared, the breathing misted away, but Kurt chose the wrong time to timidly relax. _

_Without warning his ankle was gripped and with a scream ripping from his throat he was tugged roughly down the bed, sheets thrown from his body and onto the floor. He was slammed down and what felt like a beast pinned him flat on his back, the breathing returning and panting onto his face. Kurt was paralyzed with terror; he couldn't even register the tears streaming down his face. _

'_Kurt….mine…..' _

_Kurt was shocked, he'd never heard that word spoken before. _

'_Be still.' _

_As soon as the words had been spoken an invisible hand began to squeeze around his neck, cutting off Kurt's airway and he began to thrash around violently, terrified, but the hand only tightened in grip, suffocating him. What felt like paws began to rip at his clothes, exposing his body and rough touches explored the canvas of his skin but hardly affection or gentleness was shown._

_Scratching, claws digging in and what felt like teeth attacked his chest, sides, stomach, hips and legs. The pain was unbearable and Kurt felt himself slowly slipping with the lack of air, his lungs on fire screaming for oxygen. _

_When Kurt finally came to the brink was he released. The hand leaving his throat and animalistic paws scraping away from his body. _

_Then nothing. No voice, no slamming door, no hand._

_Kurt lay there, sucking in gulpfull's of air and his body raw and feeling like it had been set alight. Tears continued to stream down his face, completely immobile. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth. _

'_SEBASTIAN!' _

….

'Look, I don't give a fucking shit what time it is! My fiancée has just been attacked, and you're saying he's in California?! Why can't you send somebody else- no I don't want an exorcist, fuck you and your company!'

Sebastian hung up and all but threw the mobile phone against the wall, frustration and anger sewn into his face. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply.

Across the room Kurt watched him from where he lay on the bed, chewing on his bottom lip.

Kurt's body was a mess, literally attacked. His shirt had been removed, and pyjama pants were rolled up to the top of his thighs, soaking in blood.

His chest was covered in ugly dark blue and purple bruises, claw marks reddened and slightly bleeding down his sides and stomach. What could be seen of his hips more, but worse, bruising blotched them. Legs cut, scarred and bleeding were rolled up in messy bandages up to his calf's. Finally his face was tear-tracked and his neck gave the impression of raw meat.

Lips parting he reached out an arm, 'Bas?'

Sebastian turned, his face moulding into only regret and sadness as he came closer to Kurt, kneeling by the bed and taking his hand in his own and kissing it firmly.

'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry baby…I didn't know, I-'

'Shh,' Kurt soothed, 'it wasn't your fault. You could have been hurt too.'

'I could have protected you,' the kneeling man argued, 'if I had been there, we wouldn't be up at three in the morning with you needing medical attention.'

Before Kurt could reply, Sebastian shook his head.

'You know what, fuck this I'm calling the hospital, I'm getting you an ambulance. You need stiches and god knows what else.'

Sebastian leapt up and snatched up the mobile and forcefully diled the number, ringing barely once before pick up.

'Hello? Yeah, hi I need an ambulance please; my partner's just been attacked. Uh, 16 Beyold Street, north Columbus. No, it's not critical but he's been left with serious injuries with probably need stitches, I would bring him by car but I don't know if he's up to moving. Okay, alright, thank-you.'

Sebastian hung up once again and then sat heavily on the bed, facing away from Kurt. Neither spoke.

'Dr. Larce…. He's in California?'

Sebastian his head, gripping the phone tightly, 'yeah. He won't be back for another week, at least.'

'Dr. O'Malley?'

'Don't make me laugh,' was the flat reply.

Silence loomed over them once more until Sebastian looked over at the camera. Kurt noticed his gaze and frowned.

'No. The camera wasn't on…'

The taller man stood and switched it off.

…..

_**It felt full, satisfied and very, very drunk on lust. The screams and sobs of its host had driven it wild, digging in more to be as close as it possibly could while taking all that it needed. **_

_**Once it finished with Kurt, it had the intention of crawling close to rest by the broken man's side…..unfortunately the beauty had let out a scream of help, and Sebastian had come running. **_

_**It had tried not to boil over. It had marked and claimed what it owned, and now nothing could take that away from it. It was time. **_

…_.. _

_The ambulance arrived in a span of fifteen minutes, no less. The couple had waited in silence, not looking or even touching one another. When the doorbell rang Sebastian jumped up and raced downstairs to answer the door, returning quickly to the bedroom and Kurt with a man and women dressed in green and holding thick first aid kits. To any other person the sight would have been shocking, but the pair kept neutral expressions, the woman smiling at Kurt when he looked over to her. She appeared middle aged and had her black hair swept into a tight ponytail. _

'_Hey there son, you look like you've been in a bit of a run in.' _

_She approached Kurt and began to carefully examine him, her eyes raking over his injuries. Finally she stood up and gave Sebastian a reassuring look. _

'_Don't worry kid; he doesn't need to go to hospital. We can patch him up here, give him an antibiotic shot and take a statement. I think he needs his rest here, right Conner?' _

_She glanced over at Conner, at least a few years younger than her. He was handsome enough, but his face was frowning in Sebastian's direction, suspicion in his eyes. Sebastian swallowed and looked away. Conner rid himself of the frown and found a smile for Kurt and the woman. _

'_Right, Nina's right. Don't worry kid, after we're finished you'll be right as rain.' _

_Nothing more was said as Nina and Conner removed the bloody bandages from Kurt's legs, opening up the large aid kits and taking out medical thread for the deeper gashes. His legs and upper areas were tended to carefully and wrapped up after the stitching had been done. Nina applied a cream to the worst of the bruising and with a grimace from Kurt; she took out a syringe and injected the shot into his thigh. _

'_There, sonny, all done. Now, the pain should fade in twenty minutes or so, and in that time we'll take you statement. So, can you please tell us what happened?' _

_Kurt sucked on his bottom lip. What could he say? Kitchen accident- god no. That was fairly unbelievable. He saw Sebastian looking panicked at him; of course his fiancée had no clue what to say either. What could they? _

'_I… um...it, well…' _

_Nina stared at him expectantly, concern growing. Conner's suspicious eyes clouded which narrowed towards Sebastian. _

'_Sir, you do have a healthy relationship with your partner, don't you?' _

_Kurt's blood ran cold. _

'_I fell down the stairs!' _

'_What?' _

'_Yeah, I, um, I fell down the stairs when I got up to go to the bathroom and I fell on the vase I knocked over at the bottom when it smashed. Sebastian carried me back up here.' _

_The pair looked unsatisfied with the terrible lie, but it was a legal statement and Nina took out a black book and wrote it down. _

_With instruction of bed rest for the next day and a prescription of the suited pills and a note of when to come to the hospital to have Kurt's wounds checked out, Nina and Conner packed up and bid the couple goodbye before disappearing down the stairs to show themselves out. _

_Sebastian placed the note and prescription on the bedside table and ran a hand through his tousled hair, feeling Kurt's eyes on him. _

'_Bas?' _

'_Yeah?' _

'_Will you lie down with me?' _

_After a moment's hesitation Sebastian nodded and turning off the light he carefully crawled onto the bed to lie down next to Kurt, careful not to knock him in case the pain lingered. _

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_I know.' _

'…_I love you.' _

'_Goodnight, Kurt.' _

…

'I'm going to keep the cameras all on, okay? Anything that happens, it can help our case when Larce gets here. I won't be working late tonight, and I've already called the fashion house so you've got a week's recovery time. I'll make dinner tonight, you can choose.'

Kurt was staring blankly at the ceiling and Sebastian came out of the bathroom with the handheld camera, nearing him.

'Kurt?'

'Hm?'

'I'm gonna get going now, okay?'

Kurt stared him emotionless and then turned his attention back to the ceiling again.

'Okay.'

Sebastian sighed in mild frustration and settled down on the bed, reaching out to take Kurt's hand.

'Babe….I….I don't know what to say.'

Kurt shook his head, 'it's fine. You don't have to say anything.'

Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and stood.

'What happened last night; that was breaking point Kurt. When I get home, we're going to talk about this and take action. I won't let this shit-ass demon run our lives any longer.'

Sebastian left the room and when he got to the bottom of the stairs he placed the camera on the bottom step, facing the entire kitchenette and living room. He then could be seen crossing the room and disappearing into the hall, picking up a folder and metallic case on his way. The door could be heard slamming behind him a minute later.

What came next was subtle, the low rustling just below the camera before it came to a stop and a low chuckle could be heard.

….

Kurt stayed laying on the bed, his appearance a little better. He was dressed in a cream cotton sweater and pale blue slacks. He seemed to be annoyed, glancing over the digital clock which read 11:27 AM. Kurt's frown deepened.

'Screw this, I'm not staying in bed being watched by a stupid camera,' he muttered.

With some difficulty Kurt struggled and shimmied and cursed his way through edging himself to a sitting position and gently lifting his legs to swing over the bedside and plant on the floor, hissing with obvious pain.

He gripped at the bedside table and with squeezed shut eyes he forced himself to stand, sighing when he straightened his body.

'God, that feels good.'

After a moment to stretch what he could of his body Kurt slowly started to shuffle to the bathroom, not noticing the sheets pulling up behind him on the bed.

…..

'You are kidding me Bas…a camera in the bathroom?'

Kurt could be seen back and front. In the mirror's reflection his back was turned, head turned towards a handheld camera on a top shelf, also reflected. On the shelf, the camera filmed Kurt's front, his annoyed huffs and face directly under it.

With a growl Kurt turned around and started to fill the sink full of cold water and removed his shirt, bending down to the skink cupboards and retrieving a white loofa a green bottle of peppermint and Jasmine body wash. He poured the body wash on to loofa, dipping it into the water. He carefully washed his upper body and was light on the bruises and avoiding bandaging and stiches. He reached over and took a towel from the side, one that Sebastian seemed to have used already and patted himself dry.

He drained the sink, refilling it once more halfway. He took a face wash bottle from the side and took his time exfoliating and moisturising his facial skin before tugging on his sweater once more and draining the soapy water.

Done, but he remained to stare at himself in the repaired mirror, studying his features like he'd somehow changed.

It was a mere millisecond that it happened. A dark shadow sweeping up from the back wall before vanishing. Kurt screamed and turned around, crying out in the pain. Tears streamed down his pampered face and he crumbled, knees bending in a weak attempt to prevent him collapsing.

'Fuck…oh god…I can't do this anymore.'

….

'Hello? Dr. O'Malley? Yes, hi, it's Kurt Hummel. Listen, there's been an incident and we need immediate help. Please, it's urgent.

I know he's in California, but is there anyone else who you could recommend to help us, I'm begging you!

Are you sure? No-one? …..alright. One week? Okay, thank-you.'

Kurt stared at the mobile phone, barely seated on the bed and slightly shaking. His grip was so tight his knuckles went white and his breathing came in short, quick breaths.

He threw the phone at the wall, breaking it.

….

From the bottom of the stairs the camera picked up thudding footsteps, one after another, steady. E sound became louder as it neared the camera, and finally Kurt's legs came into view, almost knocking the camera.

'Shit, he really meant they'd be everywhere…..I'm switching them off. Honestly, I don't think anything worse could happen…'

Kurt leaned down, and in a blink the screen went black.

…..

_Kurt located as many of the cameras as he could, (which turned out to be around five- wait, how did Sebastian manage to get a hold of five company cameras?) turning each of them off and often becoming bewildered at the strange areas Sebastian had them located. The weirdest he found wedged in between the half-demolished couch cushions. _

_Finally the feeling of being watched lifted from Kurt's shoulders and he finally relaxed. Still a little sore, he decided coffee may be the answer to his problems. Hopefully there were some mugs still unbroken… _

_He had started to amble into the kitchenette area and about to reach up with what will power he had to pluck a mug from the high cupboards when the sound of the doorbell trilling made him jump, distracting him. _

_Puzzled as he wasn't expecting anyone Kurt still shuffled through the living room and into the hall to answer the door. When he opened it, he was certainly met with a surprise. _

_A young man, probably the same age as he was standing before him. A little on the short side, but breathtakingly handsome and Kurt had to collect himself for a moment. He was tan with dark, gel-slicked hair. Clean cut with the most beautiful caramel brown eyes, he was dressed in navy khaki pants and blood red cardigan complete with deep blue button up shirt and brown bow tie. He smiled at Kurt brightly. _

'_Hi, there. I hope I'm not bothering you?' _

_Kurt blinked, snapping out of it. _

'_Oh, hello. No, of course not. Uh, can I help you?' _

_The man nodded and held his hand out to Kurt. _

'_Ah, yes. Introductions first, though. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson.' _

_Anderson. _

_For a second a wave of de ja vu swept over Kurt's mind, but he ignored it and took the hand outstretched to him and shook it politely. He was surprised…Blaine's hands held a sort of rough, calloused texture._

'_Kurt.' _

'_It's nice to meet you Kurt.' _

'_Uh, right.' _

_Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and pinned his arm to his side. He had no idea who this guy was, or what he wanted from him. _

'_I'm sorry, but what can I help you with, again?' _

'_Oh, I'm a friend of Sebastian,' Blaine said smoothly, 'we're work partners. He was weighed down with so much this morning, but he was extremely worried about you.' _

_Kurt forced himself not to frown. Blaine knew Sebastian? Strange… Sebastian had never mentioned a Blaine before. Still, it didn't exactly explain why he was here. _

'_Anyway,' Blaine continued, 'he wanted to come back here and check up on you, but too much work prevented him. I offered to see you instead and see if you were okay, you know, thought I could do that much for him due to the stress he's under at the moment.' _

_Sebastian was under stress? Kurt knew everything had been a bit rough lately, but had it become this bad? Kurt felt his heart droop, after last night, he could only blame himself. _

'_Oh, well that's very kind of you Blaine, uh- would you like to come in?' _

_Blaine tilted his head, smiling a little wider, if that was possible. _

'_If you sure?' _

_Kurt shrugged. _

'_Well, I'm injured, the house is upside down and I'm about to lose my mind. I might as well have some company. I was about to make some coffee anyway, if you'd like?' _

'_I'd love coffee.' _

_Kurt stepped back so that Blaine could enter the house, eyes nearly popping as he watched the display. Blaine entered as if he lived there, eyes smiling at his surroundings and eventually resting on Kurt as the injured man closed the door behind the door them, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. _

'_I'm sorry the house is a bit of a mess, we recently had a break in, and well, you can see for yourself.' _

_Kurt laughed nervously and Blaine only looked on fondly, if not unsettlingly. Clearing his throat Kurt started to lead Blaine through the hallway and into the kitchenette. _

'_Right, so, coffee! How do you take it?' _

'_Black, no sugar, thank you.' _

_Kurt nodded and turned back to the cupboards and pulled out two mugs and set them on the side, reaching for the coffee jar and filling the kettle. _

'_So,' Kurt started as he faffed around, 'photography. You don't strike me as the type.' _

_He felt Blaine smile behind him. _

'_No?' _

_Kurt blushed. _

'_Oh, no I didn't mean it like that…it's just, I sort of expected a more theatrical profession.' _

'_It's quite alright, in fact, I always did dream of following footsteps to Broadway…but it didn't really work out.' _

'_What stopped you?' _

_Blaine suddenly appeared next to him, causing Kurt to jump. Blaine smiled apologetically. _

'_Sorry. Well, life I suppose. My father thought the arts were a waste of time, encouraged me to become a lawyer or doctor. I had no interest in either profession, but he made it clear what would become of our family if I disappointed him.' _

_Kurt poured the scalding water and took out a tea spoon to stir, 'so what did you do?' _

'_I left home, moved to New York and tried my luck at getting into NYADA. Ever heard of it?' _

_Kurt felt a twang and continued to stir, 'more than heard about it, it was my dream.' _

_Blaine sighed, 'I know the feeling. I was rejected, so I moved here to Columbus, took up a few courses, jumped at an apprenticeship in photography and there you go.' _

_Coffee finished, Kurt slid the mug to Blaine and the man took it, nodding in appreciation before taking a small sip. _

'_So, enough about me, what about you Kurt? Tell me everything about yourself.' _

_Kurt ducked his head, cheeks going pink. _

'_Uh, well I work in a fashion agency, just outside Columbus. Viola Fredrick, the company. It's rather successful, you should see the amount of teenage girls we get for the Spring flings and prom dates, I swear.' _

_Kurt shook his head lightly while Blaine laughed. _

'_So, busy a lot then?' _

'_Very. I work a lot at home when I have weekends, so you can imagine. It's a miracle I was allowed a week's recovery time, though I highly doubt its necessary.' _

_He paused as they each took longer sips of their coffee, smiling at one another politely. Well, as polite as Kurt could be. The way Blaine was looking at him, like he was infused or in love. It was rather disturbing. _

_Blaine settled his cup down, now half empty and leaned a little closer to Kurt._

'_What about Sebastian? You two seem close, the way he talks about you.' _

_Kurt nodded in agreement, 'yes, we've been together for five years. He was my first boyfriend, and now my fiancée.' _

_Blaine's smile faltered. _

'_When's the date?' _

'_Sometime in January, we haven't decided.' _

'_I see.' _

_In a matter of moments, Blaine's entire face seemed to have plastered over in tight fakery, his smile to much of a grimace and eyes suddenly so dark they could have been black. Kurt swallowed thickly and took a step back- only causing Blaine to take a step forward. _

'_You are very beautiful Kurt.' _

_The statement was sudden and it caught Kurt off guard. _

'_I-thank you.' _

'_So, so beautiful.' _

_Blaine came closer, invading Kurt's personal space and the air changed. The temperature of the room dropping and suddenly everything about Blaine seemed very, very wrong. _

'_B-Blaine?' _

_Blaine surged forward and tugged Kurt into his arms, pulling him close and shoving him up against the kitchen side with such strength Kurt couldn't move. The mug dropped from his hand and it smashed onto the floor into a million pieces, but nor paid attention to the mess. _

'_You know Kurt, Sebastian doesn't deserve someone so perfect and as beautiful as you…you deserve better than him.' _

_Panic rose in Kurt's chest and he started to struggle, 'Blaine, let go of my right now! You don't know me! We just met! You can't be doing this right now! I want you to leave!' _

_Blaine smirked wickedly, holding Kurt tighter. He caught both of Kurt's arms and held them fast so that they were cemented between them. Suddenly, Blaine didn't seem so nice. _

'_You really believe that? Kurt, I've known you since you were eight years old….' _

'_Stop it! Stop it,' Kurt shrieked, 'you're crazy! I swear, I'll call the police!' _

'_Hm, that will be a little difficult without the use of a phone, beautiful.' _

_Without warning Blaine started to roughly drag Kurt out of the kitchen area as the young man screamed in protest. Ignoring his pleas Blaine carried him towards the couch and threw him harshly onto it before climbing on top of him, keeping Kurt's thrashing body on lockdown without much effort. Before Kurt knew it he felt teeth digging into his neck, biting hard and he screamed louder. _

'_BLAINE! STOP! HELP, HELP!' _

_Leaning back Blaine raised his hand and slapped Kurt across the face to stop the man's desperate cries for help. _

'_No-one's going to help you now, Kurt. You are mine, do you hear me? MINE. You are, and always have been since the day you were promised to me!' _

'_What are you talking about! You're insane- we've never met!' _

'_I'm sick of you saying that,' Blaine screamed back, 'I've followed you, adored you and held you to me your whole life! What do you think happened to Carole and your mother when they couldn't pay the price?' _

_His words left Kurt's jaw hanging open and his eyes filling with fearful tears. _

'_What…what do you mean? What do you know about my mother and Carole?'_

_Blaine smirked and quickly pinned Kurt's arms above his head with one hand, using the other to slip under his shirt, tracing the stitched wounds lightly with his fingers. _

'_Your mother and step-mother had one thing in common, and that thing was me.' _

'_W-what?' _

'_I'm a demon, Kurt. I feed from people like you, the people who are promised to me. The person who your mother failed to provide in her selfish act of love for you, after all I had given to her. She didn't die of cancer, beautiful. She died of me.' _

_Kurt's heart stopped, his blood thin and cold. His head was pounding and he could feel the threads of evil practically oozing from Blaine. This couldn't be happening. No. It had to be a horrible nightmare. _

'_No,' he choked out, 'no you're lying!' _

_Kurt started to cry, staring up at Blaine in anguish and undeniable, outrageous terror. _

_Blaine shook his head fondly, and tapped the wounds; 'I'm sorry I was so rough with you last night beautiful, just couldn't help myself, but I promise to be gentle as I can be this time…' _

_Blaine surged forward and captured Kurt's lips in a forceful, heated kiss- one to which Kurt didn't respond but Blaine didn't seem to care as he worked his tongue past Kurt's lips and tangled the organs together. _

_Blaine took his hand inside Kurt's shirt and dragged it roughly down South and under the waistband of Kurt' slacks. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he began to kick and scream into Blaine's mouth in terror, thrashing with as much force as he could. _

_Blaine pulled back and removed his hand, much to Kurt's relief, using it to strike Kurt across the face once again before tugging him up and throwing him to the floor. Kurt stared up at him, trying to scramble away. He was almost to the wall when Blaine's eyes unmistakeably clouded over like pure black steel. He pinned Kurt with a single look and all the air Kurt was breathing hastily cut off from his air way and his hands flew to his throat, gasping for the air that his lungs were screaming for. His body was on fire from the rough treatment, and he was sure some of his wounds had opened. _

_At that moment, Blaine no longer looked like a human. His expression had twisted, his teeth sharp and his eyes pitch black and lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl. He was everything Kurt had feared. The thing Kurt had been running from, praying away and now at the mercy of. _

_Kurt feared for his life. _

_He was going to die. _

_Taking a step forward Blaine loomed over Kurt, the snarl twisting into an evil smirk. _

'_You know you are the most beautiful when you're clinging to your life, completely at my feet and mercy.' _

_He crouched down and cupped Kurt's flushed face- releasing him. _

_Kurt gasped and sucked the essential air into his lungs, chest heaving. A sob ripped from his throat and his weak body started to shake. _

'…_p-please..' _

'_Oh, Kurt…' _

_Blaine cooed at him, reaching down and pulling him into his lap, rocking Kurt backwards and forwards in empty comfort. _

'_If I wanted to, your soul would be mine by now. Your life gone, and perfect body an empty corpse….however…' _

_With a single finger Blaine tipped Kurt's chin up to bring the young man to look at him, eyes spilling with tears and panting shallowly. _

'_There's something about you, beautiful. Something I just can't place. There's something pure and perfect, and I want that. I want you. So this is how it's going to work. I'm going to let you go now, because it's not the right time, and then I'm going to come for you. I won't tell you how, I won't tell you when- but I. Will. Come. For. You. You and me beautiful, you'll be forever, live forever as mine. You should be so honoured.' _

_And that was when Kurt passed out. _

…

'…_urt…' _

'…_Kurt…..' _

'_Kurt…' _

_Kurt's eyes snapped open and he stared up to see the concerned, yet smiling face of Sebastian above him, stroking his face lovingly. Kurt turned his head, looking around him. He was in their bedroom, the lights dim and he was under the duvet, soft pillows propping his head. He looked back to Sebastian and everything came flooding back, but no tears came. Not a single one. It was like Blaine had taken every last drop._

'_B-Bas?' _

'_I'm here, Angel. How are you feeling?' _

_To his surprise, Kurt felt much stronger. The pain had gone completely but his legs felt slightly numb. He could still feel the over powering force of Blaine over him and he swallowed thickly. _

'_I feel better…um...what happened?' _

_Sebastian's smile vanished and he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair. Worry started to build within, but Sebastian tried not to dwell on it. _

'_You must have slept all day, baby. Don't you remember? I left for work this morning, and you seemed pretty out of it. I checked you over when I came back, and you seemed to have healed a lot babe, crazy, right?' _

'_Yeah,' Kurt said slowly, dazed, '…crazy.' _

…

_Something wasn't right, Sebastian knew. Not with Kurt, anyway. He had questioned his fiancée on the fact every single camera had been switched off, and the reply had been truthful and understanding. _

'_I couldn't stand the feeling of being watched, it was distressing. I'm sorry, Bas.' _

_Sebastian had accepted that, and had been considerate enough to remove the cameras until Kurt felt up to having them around again. He cared more for the man than he did the evidence. _

_Still, there was something about Kurt he couldn't place. Maybe it was the stress of everything, the attack and telling Sebastian what he had hidden all these years. Granted, Sebastian still felt gut wrenched of the five year kept secret, but he couldn't let that ruin what precious little of a relationship they had right now. He didn't want to lose Kurt, Kurt was his universe. _

_So with these thoughts rushing through his head, Sebastian just managed to make a dinner of potatoes and cod fish, which went to waste anyway from Kurt's lack of hunger. _

'_Are you sure there's nothing you want to eat? Toast? Soup?' _

_Kurt kept his head down and pushed the plate away from where they sat on the new bar chairs Sebastian had brought home that evening and set up before he helped Kurt downstairs for dinner. _

'_This is lovely, and I know you made it the best you could, but I really don't have an appetite tonight. I'm just really tired.' _

_Sebastian gazed at his fiancée sadly, wishing he could make Kurt smile, even for a second. He hated this, hated the shell this demon had created of what used to be Kurt. He kept his understanding act high and nodded, standing up from his seat_

'_Okay, do you want to go to bed?' _

'_Please.' _

_Quickly Sebastian skirted around the chairs and to Kurt's surprise curled his strong arms under his legs and around his back and lifted Kurt easily and started towards the stairs. _

'_Bas…what are you doing?' _

'_Carrying my beautiful boyfriend to bed, what does it look like?' _

_Kurt buried his face into the warm crook of Sebastian's neck as the guilt swirled around in his stomach. He was glad he didn't eat the fish. _

_They reached the dimly lit bedroom and Sebastian laid Kurt gently on the bed, running a hand through his hair and bringing their foreheads together. _

'_I love you, Kurt. You're everything- don't give up on this. Us. You're so strong, the strongest person I know. I can't bear to see you like this.'_

'_It wants me.' _

_It was the smallest of whispers, but it was so loud it made Sebastian pulled back and stared down at Kurt in shock. _

'_Excuse me?' _

_A single tear slipped down Kurt's cheek and he replied with a choked whisper. _

'_It's coming for me, it wants me. It's going to have me….there's nothing we can do.' _

_There it was, the dam of pent up emotion building up inside Sebastian that was now breaking free. He gripped the sheets either side of Kurt's shoulders and began to struggle with his anger. He'd finally had it. _

_He grabbed Kurt's wrists and brought them to the headboard and forced his slim fingers to hold onto it. _

'_Don't say that, don't ever fucking say that. You don't belong to something as evil as that! Don't you see, Kurt? It's trying to poison your mind! I won't let it, not when I'm done with you.' _

_Kurt whined at Sebastian's tone, lifting his hips weakly. Blaine couldn't ever have him. He was Sebastian's, and no-one else's. He needed this, needed it now. He wanted the burning reminder, had to have it to put the tension and anger and sadness between this household away. _

'_Bas, please…I want you, god, I need you.' _

_Sebastian let his lips hover over Kurt's, their breathes mingling as Sebastian's possessive hands mapped out Kurt's skin under his sweater like he knew ever freckle, dip and curve off by heart. _

'_Is that what you want, beautiful? To take you and claim you and never let you go?' _

_Kurt whined again, 'don't call me that.' _

'_What?' _

'_Beautiful. Don't ever call me that- never call me that!' _

_In a less lust-filled situation, Sebastian would have been filled with suspicion and worry, kissing Kurt with passion and telling him he was the most gorgeous person in the world…..but now, Sebastian couldn't care less but the sound of Kurt's frustrated tone. _

'_Don't you raise your voice around me, you stupid slut! Is that the word you're looking for? Are you too ashamed? Tell me, Kurt…. All those years ago, was he better than me?' _

'_No, never! He could never, ever compare to you, Bas!' _

_Sebastian all but ripped the sweater away from Kurt's body and attacked the remarkable half-healed chest, worshipping every inch of it. _

'_Are you lying to me, Kurt? Did you want to test the waters and find something better than what you already had?' The taller man sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, teasing and dragged his nails roughly down Kurt's sides._

_Near tears Kurt shook his head wildly and gripped back onto the headboard, 'no! God no, oh Bas, please- there's been no-one but you who could ever have me like you, your everything to me! I need you!'_

_Reaching over to the drawer of the bedside table Sebastian opened it and searching around for a moment he pulled back to reveal a set of handcuffs and his eyes met Kurt's as he reached up to lock Kurt's wrists to the headboard. _

_Lowering himself down Sebastian took Kurt's head in his hands tightly, stroking a thumb along the porcelain skin. _

'_Whatever took you, whatever had you….whatever sort of fucking claim it tried to press down on your body is nothing compared to what I own of you.'_

_Sebastian's dark, whispered words went straight to Kurt's cock, blood running south. He whined, tugging on the restraints that bound his wrists together at the metal headboard of the bed._

'_Bas….please..'_

_In frustration Sebastian harshly twisted a pert, pink nipple and Kurt arched, whimpering loudly. Growling, Sebastian gripped his jaw tightly and forced Kurt to look at him._

'_Shut up, slut! Or do I have to gag you while I teach you who you belong to!'_

_Kurt nodded, a single tear slipping down his cheek- but the man above him was in no position to serve out mercy tonight. _

_Rolling his eyes Sebastian started to make a work of ripping off the remainder of Kurt's clothing to then he removed his own. They we naked in seconds. _

'_You get nothing, tonight Kurt. I'm going to take what's mine and if I hear one little complaint then you're done.' _

_Kurt nodded again, understanding completely. He would let Sebastian be cruel, because it's what his boyfriend needed to let out, and what he needed to have to keep himself sane. _

_Sebastian reached under Kurt's kneecaps and shoved his legs back, almost bending him in half. Leg's over his shoulders Kurt could feel Sebastian's hard cock flush against his ass, making him groan. _

'_Is that what you want, you whore? To be fucked like the greedy little cockslut you are?' _

_Kurt panted in response, keening and tipping his head back to expose his neck, an invitation. _

_He moaned loudly in pain and pleasure as Sebastian bit harshly on the pale skin of his throat, not bothering to kiss or lick in apology. Kurt knew there would be angry marks there tomorrow. _

'_You are the luckiest man alive that I'm even bothering to prepare you in the slightest,' Sebastian snapped. He brought his fingers up to Kurt's lips, tracing them. _

'_Suck.' _

_Obediently Kurt parted his lips, almost choking as Sebastian shoved them into his mouth and with a small struggle he managed to suck at the digits, wetting them the best he could until Sebastian ripped them away and reaching in between them to circle at Kurt's asshole before plunging two fingers in at once, emitting a blood curdling scream out of Kurt. _

'_Shit- fuck! Ahh, Sebastian that hurts!' _

'_It damn better well had. What did I tell you? Shut you filthy, lying mouth!' _

_Kurt bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain as Sebastian worked another finger in, stretching him bear minimum before pulling out and lining up his cock at Kurt's entrance. _

'_I'm going to fuck you bare, and come inside you tight, slutty little ass….maybe then you'll get your head around who's you are!' _

_Sebastian forced himself into Kurt and Kurt screeched in the pain. It sounded like he was being murdered, but it didn't bother Sebastian who didn't give Kurt time to adjust before pulling out and shoving back in, thrusting in and out sharply. _

_His ass on fire ad muscles screaming out, Kurt tried to fight the burning pain- and after what seemed like years, pleasure eventually started to twist into his stomach and he started to meet Sebastian's pounding thrusts, moaning as he did so._

'_Oh god, Bas…yes! Yes, harder! There! Oh please!'_

'_Fuck, ugh, Kurt….god….so tight!' _

'_I need you, Bas! Fuck me harder, oh god!' _

'_Shit, Kurt, I fucking love you….so much..' _

'_Bas…..oh my god…!' _

_They clung onto each other tightly, Sebastian reaching in between them to fist Kurt's aching cock and pumping it hard and fast in sync with his thrusts. At a point, he hit Kurt's prostate and with a loud scream of pleasure and Sebastian's name, Kurt came hard and went limp, groaning as Sebastian continued to fuck him and releasing shortly afterwards, crying out Kurt's name. _

_They were still and panting loudly, foreheads resting together for a moment until Sebastian reached up and released Kurt's wrists, throwing the cuffs away. _

_He shifted them until the sheets were thrown over their bodies, Sebastian holding Kurt's limp, sobbing body close. _

'_Baby….Kurt I'm sorry..' _

'_I'm sorry, too….I didn't mean…I shouldn't have kept it from you…I'm yours. No-one else's.' _

'_I didn't mean to degrade you like that, I had no right.' _

'_I think you needed to. We both did.' _

'_I love you so much, Kurt.' _

'_I love you too Sebastian.'_

'_Always.' _

_For the first time in what felt like weeks, they fell asleep with hope that tomorrow would be better. _

…

**Mother of God…..I'm not quite sure what to say about this. Heh! Okay, so, only two more chapters to go guys! I know, it makes me sad just thinking about it! However, this is not the end of my writings! In the review area, I want you guys to leave any ideas, prompts or AU or crossovers you want to see me write! I'm more inspired to write either klaine or kurtbastian. So! If you want your ideas to come to life, drop me a line and the best idea will become my next story! **

**Remember to review, it's my heart warmer! **


	9. An AN of joy, because I love everyone

**So while I work on the next chapter, I have two announcements. The first one, after this story finishes I will be writing a klaine fiction featuring Vampire!Kurt and Werewolf!Blaine….spoilers yet to be spoiled! **

**The second announcement? …..Sequel anyone? **

**I love you all that much :D **


	10. Hope

**Kay everyone, so the next two chapters may be a little on the short side, but don't worry! It may cause great pain and distress, but I can assure you in the sequel you'll go through even more but with longer chapters, so….better? Heh. **

**WARNI- do I really need to mention this anymore? *Sigh* M RATED SO GET IT BOYS. There. **

…

_It was the sunlight seeping through the windows that awoke the sleeping couple curled together in a mess of naked limbs and stained sheets. Kurt's eyes fluttered open to find Sebastian's staring at his face, green orbs gazing. _

_'Good morning,' he greeted to Kurt softly, brushing his knuckles along Kurt's cheek. _

_'Good morning.' _

_They stayed in that bed for the remainder of the day, feeling at peace with one another and in the calm atmosphere they could call their home a place of comfort once again, and not one of a battlefield. _

_If a fight was to come, however, they would fight it together. _

_….. _

_The fight never came. _

_Kurt spent days, weeks, sad and sick and trembling with fearful worry of Blaine's promised, but unannounced return. He quit his job, stopped going outside and once or twice battled with the thought of returning to God. _

_Still, nothing. _

_Sebastian eventually took matters into his own hands by sending Kurt back to Ohio to stay with his father for a while. Maybe separation would be best for the duration of Kurt's recovery. _

_The haunting stopped, Sebastian had realized, after that after the attack. He guessed it was because Kurt was no longer in the house- but three weeks later when he went to fetch Kurt to bring him back home he found the Hummel house settled and Kurt smiling once again. No longer did he look sickened and sad, but healthy, fed and rosy cheeked. _

_When Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes did he see them glittering with the biggest change; _

_Hope. _

_….. _

_Months passed, and slowly but surely things started to return back to normal. Sebastian returned the cameras, and the ones he owned he wordlessly stored in the attic to gather up dust, never to be played back again. _

_Kurt's scars healed, and eventually did his mental ones. With the therapy sessions Sebastian had seen him to, a visit to New York for Rachel's wedding, and returning to a working position did he finally break of his ghostly shell. _

_Sebastian had never been happier; he had gotten his fiancée, the love of his life returned to him. _

_Kurt was given back so much more. He gave himself back his life. _

_….. _

'Hi there sweetums! I'm your uncle! Oh Rachel, she's beautiful!'

The slightly flickering camera showed a hospital room, an exhausted looking Rachel with hair splayed all over the pillow, make-up minimal but her eyes warm and smile bright while she watched Kurt seated next to her hold a tiny, sleeping baby wrapped up in pastel pink blankets and cooing sweet nothings at her. Eyes damp he looked up at the camera.

'Bas, I want one!'

From behind the camera Sebastian choked, 'oh dear god, no!'

'What's the matter, Smythe,' Jesse smirked as he was heard entering the room to join Rachel, leaning down to kiss her forehead, 'not cut out for parenthood?'

Sebastian didn't reply, but turned the camera back towards Kurt who seemed to have made it possible to hold the baby closer and pout dramatically. Sebastian groaned.

'We'll talk about it!'

….

'I thought you had rid of the cameras,' Kurt said softly as he drove.

'Some habits never break, I guess.'

They fell silent; the only sounds were of the mild traffic outside and the car engine humming. Kurt swallowed thickly, loud enough to hear.

'Bas?'

'Huh?'

'Do you….do you ever think about it? You know…what we went through?'

Sebastian sighed deeply and pointed the camera at Kurt, his expression tight and his lips pursed.

'Babe, it's been a year and a half. You can't keep thinking about it. It's over, you're safe. We both are.'

Kurt turned back his focus to the road and nodded.

'I'm sorry I brought it up.'

'Hey, no, babe it's alright.'

Kurt's hand slid off the wheel as Sebastian took it into his, squeezing it tight.

'I know it's been difficult, we went through tough times. I kept thinking I was going to lose you and I can't imagine how you kept on going…..but it's alright now. We have love in our home, not fear. And someday we're going to share that love with a family. Our family.'

A tear slid down Kurt cheek and he turned momentarily to smile emotionally at his husband.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'…so. Three?'

'Well I was gonna say four, but if you just want three…'

'Oh _Bas_!'

…..

'Jesus, that was some workout…'

In the background, Kurt giggled.

'We painted the room, baby. I don't think decorating could be classified as a work-out!'

Twisting the camera, Sebastian caught Kurt sauntering out of the bathroom; his tight, but old yoga outfit was covered in maroon coloured paint. Hair pushed back with a few hair grips and a paint roller in one hand. The man smiled at the camera. Sebastian groaned, desire threaded into his voice.

'I'm sorry I lost track of thought- did you suddenly become sexier?'

Throwing a smirk, Kurt swayed his hips and passed by Sebastian to drop the roller in the still-wet paint tray placed on the sheet-protected bed, as well as the rest of the furniture which hadn't seen the light since.

'You are too horny for your own good, you know that?'

'Yeah, you _love it.'_

Kurt collapsed on the bed, 'that I do indeed. So, are you going to stand there or are we going to celebrate our skilled work?'

Kurt teasingly backed up as Sebastian neared him, crawling onto the bed and running a hand down his left thigh.

'Hmm…. Maybe we should make this an evidently memorable one, don't you think?'

The camera was dropped on the bed, a full view of the couple as Kurt tugged Sebastian down on top of him for a heated kiss before pulling away.

'You read my mind. Now strip.'

….

**First part of the nearing end….will everyone please take their seats. Shit's about to explode. **


	11. The author, who is a twat

Okay, first and foremost, I deeply apologize for the lack of notice and updates, especially from the wonderful support and kind words and anticipation.

You've all been so patient, I couldn't blame anyone for wanting to beat the shit out of me for laying low at the moment. I've gone through a huge move from Australia back to the UK, and in the process my laptop was broken during furniture move so my fiction plans have been put on hold.

But fear not! I have the plan!

First of all, my story will now be available in Spanish, translated by the wonderful, Joncolfergustin. Second, this time next month I will have Haunted finished, and the first two chapters of my sequel up which I can now reveal the title is 'Possessed'.

So to everyone who has followed, reviewed and quietly read, I love you all and I'm not dead- especially since I'm thinking of setting up a livejournal account...!

Spoilers!


End file.
